


Меняя судьбу

by fytbolistka, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Тони умирает от рук Капитана Америка в Сибири, но судьба не может оставить всё, как есть. Тони вновь открывает глаза за несколько лет до этого - посреди вторжения Локи и первой встречи Мстителей. Может, Тони и не понимает, почему получил второй шанс, но он собирается воспользоваться им. А ещё разделить его с Зимним Солдатом, у которого могла бы быть совсем другая судьба, нежели та, что была ему уготована.





	Меняя судьбу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changing Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597200) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix). 



Он помнит это, ну конечно же помнит.  
  
Будь это и правда возможно, некоторым ужасным образом всё случившееся обретает смысл. Если в этом вообще когда-то был хоть какой-то смысл.  
  
Он помнит, как в первый раз встретил Тора в том лесу, когда Локи сдался. Помнит, как разъярённое «божество» ударило его молнией, выпущенной из молота, и как это привело к перегрузке системы энергоснабжения брони. Конечно, это прописная истина, но вот что не так известно: простое осознание, что перегрузка системы — из-за повреждений вроде этого, — когда мощность брони Железного Человека зависит от арк-ректора, сидящего у него в груди, того самого арк-реактора, что спасает его жизнь, может обернуться серьёзными травмами для человека внутри брони.   
  
Оглядываясь в прошлое, Тони вспоминает, как все эти годы он был вынужден создавать все новые и новые «экстренные протоколы» после случаев, когда арк-реактор сбоил и ДЖАРВИСу приходилось заново запускать его сердце, возвращая с небес на грешную землю. Как поэтично, что он проснулся именно сейчас, ещё до первой встречи Мстителей.  
  
Тони стоит перед зеркалом и разглядывает арк-реактор, который снова покоится в его груди. Он размышляет о том, какой странный и немного пугающий оборот приняли события, раз ему приходится прятаться в небольшой ванной комнате ЩИТа.  
  
Полчаса назад он не сражался в лесу с дитём-переростком, обладающим силой Халка. Он был на заброшенной базе Гидры в Сибири и захлёбывался собственной кровью, которая быстро заполняла пробитые лёгкие. Полчаса назад он смирился с тем, что умрёт именно так. После всего, что подбросила ему вселенная или судьба — Говард, Обадайя, Десять Колец, Хаммер, Ванко, Максимофф, Альтрон, ЩИТ, Киллиан, кротовая нора, — он умрёт от рук Капитана Америка, настоящего волка в овечьей шкуре.  
  
Он бы рассмеялся, будь во всём этом хоть что-то смешное.  
  
Он закрыл глаза на промёрзшей заброшенной базе, одинокий и напуганный, а проснулся в броне на борту джета ЩИТа за несколько лет до Сибири. Разбуженный и успокоенный голосом члена своей семьи, давно мёртвым, но преследующим Тони всю его жизнь.  
  
Но… кем это делает Тони? Ходячим мертвецом? Призраком в доспехах? Аномалией, которая не должна была произойти, но всё равно случилась?  
  
От приглушённого голубоватого света и мерного жужжания арк-реактора Тони испытывает резкий приступ ностальгии, и он солжёт, если скажет, что это не помогает ему унять подступившие панику и ужас от сложившейся ситуации.  
  
Ничего ещё не было.  
  
Не было «Мстителей» и связанного с ними дерьма.  
  
Не было никакого «вместе» и ошейника, мертвой петлёй давившего на шею.  
  
Не было пришельцев, разочарования и ошибок.  
  
Он даже не знает, с чего ему начать все эти «не было», что остались позади. Он не понимает, случившееся — это какая-то шутка космического масштаба или же просто обыкновенная кармическая жестокость? В конце концов, каждый раз, когда Тони пытался что-то исправить, он делал только хуже — по крайней мере, так ему любили говорить окружающие, — но если всё это на самом деле, то дар предвидения, которым теперь обладает Тони, опасная карта, разыграв которую, можно разрушить всё совершенно невообразимым способом.  
  
Тони знает теории о путешествиях во времени. Конечно, он не особо-то в них верит и не тратил много времени на их обдумывание, но всё же знает. Эффект Бабочки и остальные в том же духе доступно доносили самое главное правило: если ты попал в прошлое — не смей ничего менять. Но если судьба — или что там ещё ответственно за такой «подарочек» — думает, что Тони будет просто стоять и наблюдать за тем, что однажды уже случилось… Что же, её ждёт большой сюрприз.  
  
Тони вынимает арк-реактор плавным движением — его руки так и не разучились этого делать — и заменяет повреждённую пластину запасной, которую всё время носит с собой. Приятно знать, что и от его паранойи есть польза: например, благодаря ей он всё ещё жив и может решить проблему по-настоящему. Тони вставляет реактор на место и делает первый — за долгое, как ему кажется, время — глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь привычным мягким гудением и мерным тиканьем.  
  
Прямо сейчас — и не важно, происходит всё на самом деле или же это лишь предсмертные галлюцинации, — Тони знает, что ему необходимо выйти и приступить к работе. Его первая цель — конечно же Локи и армия, которая, как он знает, ждёт, когда куб откроет портал. Процесс уже запущен, и нет ни единого шанса, что Тони удастся его остановить. Лучшее, что он может сделать — не позволить уничтожить Нью-Йорк вместо инопланетных захватчиков.  
  
И это, безусловно, ведёт прямо ко второй цели: Всемирному совету безопасности и ЩИТу. ЩИТ сейчас под контролем Гидры, и пусть в прошлый раз Тони не осознавал этого, в этом времени у него есть некоторые интересные озарения: он не может и не будет работать ни на них, ни с ними. Часть Тони не верит, что Ник самостоятельно справится с чисткой ЩИТа, учитывая, что в прошлый раз тот просто скомпрометировал своих агентов, позволив Наташе слить в интернет всю подноготную. Такую ложную слепоту Тони больше не собирается поддерживать. Когда-то он даже немного уважал Фьюри. Без каких бы то ни было причин, но уважал. Но увидев, к каким разрушениям и потерям привёл тот звонок Ника? Больше даже из-за того, что Ник обратился к Роджерсу. К Роджерсу — который не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как устроен мир в двадцать первом веке.  
  
Ещё одна проблема — сами Мстители. Кучка вероломных предателей, которые после Вторжения читаури станут «Величайшими Героями Земли». Люди, которые уверуют в собственную безграничную власть, и эту власть никто не станет оспаривать. Люди, которые позже свалят все свои ошибки на Тони, словно он лично несёт ответственность за каждую из них.  
  
Тони не собирается возвращаться к ним, чтобы его использовали и оскорбляли. Ему надоело быть козлом отпущения для всех Мстителей. Он уже потратил на них одну свою жизнь и не собирается отдавать им вторую.  
  
Это подводит Тони к последней очевидной проблеме. Он знает, что обязан разобраться с ней, но в глубине души мечтает похоронить её где-нибудь глубоко и никогда не вспоминать. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — Зимний Солдат. Тайное оружие Гидры, уничтожившее его родителей.  
  
Что, чёрт побери, ему вообще с ним делать? И конечно, с остальными. С другими Зимними Солдатами, которые спят в ледяном плену и ждут, когда понадобятся Гидре?  
  
— Старк? Вы в порядке? — спрашивает Коулсон, коротко постучавшись. Тони замирает, быстро включает воду, чтобы умыться, вытирает лицо и надевает свежую футболку.  
  
— Я в порядке. — Чистая ложь. — Джарвис, приятель, создай напоминание в мастерской. Высший приоритет: новое резервное ядро для реактора.  
  
— Всецело согласен с данной задачей, сэр. Напоминание создано, — Тони по-прежнему приходится все свои силы тратить на то, чтобы не задыхаться каждый раз, когда он слышит голос старого друга. Он тяжело сглатывает и в последний раз смотрит в зеркало.  
  
Сон или нет, ему придётся выйти. Хватит прятаться.  
  
— Старк? Вы собираетесь выходить? Тут уже очередь выстраивается, — Коулсон не оставляет попыток вытащить его из ванной, так что Тони надевает пиджак, открывает дверь и выходит в холл. Он выразительно смотрит на Коулсона, когда, окинув холл взглядом, видит лишь одного агента, который стоит у двери и нервно топчется на месте, как будто должен быть где-то в другом месте, а Коулсон просто схватил его и притащил сюда, чтобы изобразить очередь.  
  
Господи, насколько же лживы все агенты ЩИТа.  
  
— Какая очередь, — невозмутимо замечает Тони, но Коулсон лишь пожимает плечами и жестом просит следовать за ним.  
  
— Кое-кто хочет встретиться с вами, — говорит он и ведёт Тони к месту, где тому предстоит встретить первый состав Мстителей. По большей части он помнит, как это произошло в прошлый раз, ну или по крайней мере он в этом почти уверен. Ещё он думает, что готов увидеть свою «команду» снова. Тони поднимается к ним, видит всех Мстителей, кроме Клинта, и внезапно внутри него разгорается ярость, приправленная отвращением. Какой у них был потенциал, как многого они могли добиться — и всё это пошло прахом из-за их эгоизма и глупости.  
  
Он не приветствует Тора, вместо этого сразу отвечая на очевидный вопрос, чего добивается Локи с кубом, а после направляет Джарвиса поработать с системами сетевой защиты ЩИТа. Ему понадобится информация, чтобы собрать досье на внедрившуюся Гидру, ну и в меньшей степени — для Тессеракта и связанного с ним оружия, ведь он и так уже знает, что оно где-то поблизости. Роджерса и Романофф Тони игнорирует в принципе — ему за глаза хватило этих двуличных лжецов, — а затем он встречает Брюса.  
  
Как забавно — увидеть Брюса оказалось сложнее всего. Надежда, которую Тони когда-то возлагал на них, дружба, которую, как думал Тони, они взрастили — всё это было до того, как Брюс бросил его. Стоило Брюсу уйти, как Тони увидел всё их взаимодействие в новом свете и осознал, что, возможно, слишком давил — в чём Брюс, к слову, часто его винил, — и принял за данность, что они друзья, тогда как Брюс считал их лишь коллегами по работе.  
  
— Рад познакомиться, доктор Беннер. Ваша работа о соударении анти-электронов прекрасна и воистину инновационна, — Тони протягивает руку, и Брюс пожимает её с едва заметной смущённой улыбкой.  
  
— Ох, ну… Спасибо, — пробует Брюс, но Тони уже разрывает рукопожатие и отходит от человека, который никогда не был ему другом, вместо этого поворачиваясь к стоящему неподалёку агенту ЩИТа.  
  
— Полагаю, мастерская уже готова? Мы можем начать?  
  
— Вот так просто? — спрашивает Фьюри, и Тони оборачивается, чтобы увидеть устремлённый на него недоверчивый взгляд. Так смотрят на старую собаку, выполняющую команду, которой её не обучали.  
  
— У нас же всё расписано, — отзывается Тони, пытаясь вложить в слова привычное подначивание, но чувствует себя таким уставшим. Так что он просит агента показать дорогу и уходит вместе с Брюсом.  
  
_— Это невероятная честь, — скажет он позже этому Брюсу, когда они останутся наедине, а сам он изо всех сил будет пытаться игнорировать параллели с его собственной ситуацией._  
  
***  
  
— Поделиться её огоньком с человечеством, — цитирует Тони, прислоняясь к ограждению и глядя на приёмного и как всегда озлобленного младшего брата Тора. — Как мило ты подытожил эту кучу вранья.  
  
После этих слов Локи оборачивается с тонкой улыбкой на губах, и Тони старательно отгоняет воспоминания о том, как рука Локи сжимала его шею, как он оказался выброшен из окна Башни.  
  
— Не ожидал, что придёшь именно ты, — весело говорит Локи, на что Тони лишь склоняет голову.  
  
— Уверен, мы оба знаем, что Фьюри не посылал меня сюда. Так что, что бы там пират ни приготовил для тебя, у тебя ещё всё впереди. — Тони неопределённо машет рукой. Он подходит ближе к защитной капсуле, необычайно бесстрашный для себя, но уверенный, что Локи не способен выбраться, пока сюда не явится Бартон, чтобы освободить его. — Признаю, мне любопытно. Тебе нужен куб, чтобы сделать то, что ты там запланировал, но вот ты здесь. Вдали от куба и по доброй воле.  
  
С каждым словом улыбка Локи становится всё шире, и он вскидывает руки.  
  
— Что я могу сказать, мистер Старк, вы поймали меня. Хорошо сработано.  
  
— Ты сдался. Так что сработали мы плохо, но всё же, — поправляет его Тони. — Ты мог сразиться с нами в Германии или же просто сбежать, пока там была эта Битва Титанов, но ты не сделал этого. Ты решил остаться там и дождаться, пока тебя поймают. Знаешь, что я думаю?  
  
— Развлеки меня, Старк.  
  
— Я думаю, что появление Тора действительно застало тебя врасплох. — При упоминании брата ухмылка Локи гаснет, сменяясь досадой и злостью. — Если бы он не появился, мы бы, вероятно, спокойно добрались до сюда, радуясь, какие мы молодцы. Но Тор явился и практически разрушил твой план.  
  
— И с чего бы мне хотеть сдаться? В этом нет никакого смысла, Старк.  
  
— Ну конечно же есть. Может, не для нас, мы ведь не знаем того, что знаешь ты, но для тебя? Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты никогда и ничего не делаешь без причины.  
  
Локи снова ухмыляется.  
  
— Хмм… Возможно. Ну так скажи мне, Старк, в чём же заключается мой план? Чего я хочу?  
  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я ведь уже сказал, что не знаю. По крайней мере, пока. — Тони понимает, что ему нужно изображать роль «я не путешественник во времени, честное слово» не только перед Локи, но и перед камерами. — Думаю, ты бы не пришёл сюда, если бы у тебя не было плана побега, так что я попытался понять, как ты собираешься это провернуть, учитывая, что отыскать Хеликэрриер практически невозможно. — Локи пожимает плечами. — Ты знаешь, что Скипетр излучает ту же энергию, что и куб? Это заставило меня осознать, что таким образом мы отслеживали куб, и вот ведь какое дело: теперь у нас на борту нечто, способное выдать наши координаты. Мы стали бы лёгкой добычей, будь всё так. — Тони корчит гримасу. — Хорошо, что мы с доктором Беннером нашли способ блокировать излучение. — Улыбка Локи становится чуть менее надменной. — Надеюсь, это никак не скажется на твоих планах. — Тони всем видом изображает «упс», а Локи шагает чуть ближе к стеклу. — Должен задать один вопрос.  
  
— Попробуй, — с едва заметной яростью отвечает Локи. Тони самую малость, но спутал его планы, и они оба об этом знают.  
  
— Этот Скипетр, твой «жезл судьбы» — мне интересно, где ты его раздобыл. Я имею в виду, что он очень похож на Тессеракт, но Тор смотрит на него так, будто никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного. Значит, он сделан не в Асгарде. — Что-то такое мелькает во взгляде Локи, но тут же исчезает. — И это всё очень странно, потому что, если он действительно не из Асгарда и уж тем более не из наших краёв, раз мы не можем его даже понять, — это заставляет меня задуматься, где ты его взял, нет ли ещё чего-то подобного, и не полезет ли оно вот-вот изо всех щелей?  
  
Разумеется, для Тони всё это не новость. Тор как-то обмолвился, что Локи рассказывал ему о третьей стороне, об истинном предводителе той армии, которую призвал в этот день.  
  
Тони знает всё, что Локи мог бы рассказать ему о грядущем вторжении, но Тони не нужна эта информация: ему нужен тот, кто за этим стоит. Тот злодей-здоровяк, который явился из космоса, чтобы уничтожить Землю… Что же, когда-нибудь, после смерти Тони Старка.  
  
— Должен отдать тебе должное, Тони Старк, ты не настолько ослеплён и одурачен собственным эго, как заставил меня поверить агент Бартон.  
  
Тони отвешивает ему шуточный поклон  
  
— Рождён, чтобы удивлять.   
  
— И я удивлён так, что предложу кое-что. — Локи делает ещё шаг, вставая вплотную к стеклу, словно возвышаясь над Тони, словно это какая-то глупая игра, в которой Тони должен — но не станет — отступить. — Я буду править этой планетой, я буду справедливым царём, — сообщает Локи, глядя на Тони сверху вниз. — Тебе следует осмотрительно выбирать, на чью сторону встать в этой войне, Старк.  
  
— О, я абсолютно уверен в том, где моё место, спасибо большое.  
  
— И где же?  
  
— Между тобой и Землёй.  
  
Локи смеётся — бессердечно и насмешливо.  
  
— И ты веришь, что способен остановить меня? Бога? Похоже, я ошибся с размером твоего эго, Старк. Ты должен пасть на колени и поклоняться мне.  
  
— Разве существует Бог для атеиста? — возвращает колкость Тони. — Прости, Локс, не могу. Я не из тех, кто поклоняется.  
  
Локи ухмыляется.  
  
— О, я уверен, мы это исправим, — он почти мурлычет. — Ты стоишь передо мной, такой сильный, но я вижу это в твоих глазах. Тебя настоящего, Старк, — ты уже сломан. Как легко мне было бы подойти и превратить тебя в пыль. — Тони напрягается от этого замечания, перенося все травмы из прошлой жизни на эту, ещё не прожитую. — Ты не сможешь остановить то, что грядёт, Старк, — Локи едва ли не шепчет, словно ему и на самом деле жаль и Тони, и того, что он знает. — Читаури придут, неважно, заперт я или нет.  
  
— Даже если и придут, даже если их окажется слишком много для нас, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: не будет трона. Нет ни одного шанса, чтобы ты одержал верх над нами. — Это старые слова и старая мудрость, но есть кое-что ещё, что Тони необходимо донести до раздражённого трикстера. — Кроме того, я сильно сомневаюсь, что этот трон был бы твоим.  
  
— В смысле? — Локи чуть склоняет голову, услышав такой вывод.  
  
— Забавно, мы с доктором Беннером изучили энергетические сигналы Скипетра и — подумать только! — обнаружили, что от тебя исходят точно такие же. — Тони не ошибается и уже точно знает об этом. Джарвис подтвердил эти данные, так что ему будет, что предъявить, когда заявится Фьюри. — Поэтому… Мне интересно: если Скипетр контролирует разум людей, превращая их в обезьянок, послушных тому, в чьих руках Скипетр… Кто же держит на поводке тебя?  
  
Локи больше не улыбается.  
  
— Ты хватаешься за соломинку, Старк, — рычит он, и становится очевидно, что Тони попал точно в цель.  
  
— Старк. — Помянешь чёрта — и вот он. Фьюри тут как тут, указывает Тони на выход. Тони коротко кивает Локи и уходит вслед за супер-шпионом.  
  
Фьюри молчит, пока они идут по коридорам в лабораторию, где разместились Тони с Брюсом.  
  
— Какого чёрта ты творишь, Старк? — Фьюри пытается говорить спокойно, но срывается. Тони раздумывает, достаточно ли он изменил за такое короткое время и как теперь будут развиваться события: как в прошлый раз — что было ужасно — или же каким-то неизвестным образом — что может быть ещё хуже. — У тебя не было допуска к заключённому. О чём ты думал, разговаривая так с Локи?  
  
— Я хотел получить ответы, решил обратиться к первоисточнику, но вы нас прервали, прежде чем я чего-то от него добился.  
  
— Это было безрассудно и всё равно ничего не дало.  
  
— Вообще-то дало, и очень многое. Я узнал о том, что есть некие читаури, и они, видимо, готовы прорваться сквозь портал, который откроет Селвиг. Я узнал, что Локи лишь посредник, пешка в руках неизвестной третьей стороны — о которой я получил бы куда больше информации, дай вы мне ещё немного времени.  
  
— Для этого у нас есть специально подготовленные люди.  
  
— О, такие, как Наташа? Должен признать, я не особо впечатлился ни её способностью «прочитать ситуацию», ни её умением разбираться в людях, спасибо большое.  
  
— Придётся переступить через себя, Старк. — Тони закатывает глаза и обращает внимание на монитор. Информация по Гидре только что скачалась, а он всё ещё не представляет, что будет с ней делать.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, делайте то, что делаете, Ник. У меня есть работа, к которой я хотел бы вернуться.  
  
Ну и конечно, поскольку в комнате они не одни, остальные «Мстители» не могут не вмешаться в разговор.  
  
— Можешь ты хоть к чему-нибудь отнестись серьёзно, Старк? — огрызается Стив. — Сейчас не время рисоваться.  
  
Вот оно — праведный гнев и разочарование «Капитана Америка». Господи, какой же заезженной пластинкой он оказался.  
  
— А для чего же сейчас время, Роджерс? — спрашивает Тони, оборачиваясь к Стиву. — Для чего сейчас время? Быть «солдатами»? Быть «Мстителями», которые чёрт его знает что имеют под собой в виду? Для чего сейчас время?  
  
— Время забыть о себе и думать о других.  
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь ни обо мне, ни о моих приоритетах. Я здесь, потому что понимаю, какую опасность представляет собой Тессеракт. Я здесь, потому что осознаю: Локи — это серьёзная угроза, которую мы готовы или же не готовы предотвратить сейчас. — Тони переводит взгляд на Фьюри. — Но ещё я был бы признателен, если бы мне не лгали и если бы государственное агентство не использовало меня, надеясь, что я окажусь настолько слеп, что не пойму, что творится за ширмой.  
  
— Не знаю, на что ты намекаешь, Старк, — начинает Фьюри, будто пытаясь сменить тему разговора, когда к ним присоединяется Тор, но Тони прерывает его.  
  
— Не намекаю, говорю прямо. ЩИТу плевать на чистую энергию. Вы правительственное агентство, а не благотворительная организация. — На этих словах Фьюри стискивает зубы. — ЩИТ хочет заполучить Тессеракт не ради энергии, а для разработки оружия.  
  
— Только потому, что твоя собственная история связана с оружием, — начинает было Стив, как всегда готовый и желающий первым бросить Тони на растерзание, но Тони вздыхает и выводит на экран чертежи оружия, изготовленного с помощью Тессеракта. Это немедленно заставляет Стива заткнуться.  
  
— Речь не о моей истории, как бы вам всем ни хотелось. И даже не об истории ЩИТа, но мне не нравится, что мне лгут, особенно когда речь идет об оружии.  
  
— Тебя наняли, чтобы помочь найти куб, а не лезть в вопросы, которые тебя не касаются.  
  
— Да, я здесь, чтобы найти куб и предотвратить дьявольские махинации, которые с его помощью намерен осуществить Локи. Однако, я не слепой. И я не позволю использовать себя, чтобы передать куб тому, кто хочет сделать из него оружие нового поколения.  
  
В воздухе слышен едва различимый гул, в котором Тони чувствует силу контролирующего разум камня. Ему необходимо успокоиться. Этот маленький дьявольский камень искусен в своей способности сеять хаос, и теперь Тони может сказать, что на него он тоже действует.  
  
— Почему вообще ЩИТ использует Тессеракт в разработках оружия? — спрашивает Брюс, и Фьюри вздыхает, прежде чем указать на Тора.  
  
— Из-за него.  
  
— Из-за меня? Что я сделал? — Тор выглядит сбитым с толку.  
  
Речь Фьюри Тони пропускает почти полностью, тратя это время на то, чтобы успокоиться и сбросить с себя неуловимое влияние Скипетра.  
  
— ЩИТ отслеживает потенциальные угрозы, — в своей обычной манере заявляет Наташа, и Брюс лишь хмыкает, указывая на Стива.  
  
— Капитан Америка стоит на тревожной вахте?  
  
Тони не собирался издавать этот едкий и изумлённый смешок, который вырывается у него из-за искреннего недоумения в голосе Брюса. Тони вспоминает послужной список Стива: внутренний терроризм, международный терроризм, покушение на убийство, убийство, пособничество известным преступникам, нападения на сотрудников полиции и гражданских, плюс множество грехов, которые оставляли за Стивом кровавый след — пожалуй, слежка за «Капитаном Америка» отнюдь не лишена смысла.  
  
— Думаешь, это смешно, Старк? — рявкает Стив, подходя ближе и глядя на него сквозь прозрачные экраны. — Для тебя всё шуточки?  
  
— Только важные вещи, — острит Тони, а Стив отталкивает экран, заставляя Тони полностью обратить на него своё внимание.  
  
— Парень в бронированном костюме. А снять — кто ты без него?  
  
— Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, — отвечает Тони, на что Стив лишь трясёт головой.  
  
— Думаешь, ты такой великий и могучий. Я знаю простых ребят, которые в десять раз тебя лучше. Я видел в хронике. Ты ведь сражаешься только за себя? Ты не из тех, кто пойдёт на жертву, ляжет на колючую проволоку и даст через себя пройти другу. — На этот раз Тони даже не снисходит до ответа, но Стива это всё равно не останавливает. — Угрозой ты можешь и не быть, но брось прикидываться героем.  
  
Ответные слова жгут язык , но Тони проглатывает их и решает пойти другим путём.  
  
— Не уверен, какие именно «хроники» ты смотрел, раз решил, что они дают тебе право стоять тут и судить меня, — Тони говорит абсолютно спокойно, и кажется, это бесит Стива куда больше, чем все его выходки в прошлом. — Но я думаю, что тебе стоит отойти и как следует подумать, прежде чем ты снова решишь, что обладаешь исключительными полномочиями определять, что именно делает человека героем и как они себя ведут.  
  
Тони тянется за экраном и возвращает его на место, а потом сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, когда Стив сжимает кулаки.  
  
Но он игнорирует и Стива, и всех остальных в комнате, когда спустя пару мгновений срабатывает часовая бомба, как назвал их Брюс.  
  
Достаточно будет сказать, что Тони удивлён, когда вскоре раздаётся взрыв, но ему не стоило недооценивать способность Бартона отыскать Хеликэрриер: с сигналом или без него.  
  
Однако, он должен признать, что взрывы — дар небес, который он не оценил в полной мере в прошлый раз.  
  
Оказаться перемолотым пропеллером? Вот тут нет. Всё ещё отстойно.  
  
***  
  
_Я остановлю вас. Вы не получите Землю. Слышите, ублюдки? Земля не принадлежит вам и никогда не будет._  
  
Тони даёт себе эту клятву, наблюдая за тем, как космические корабли разлетаются миллионом обломков, в то время как сам он падает в быстро закрывающийся портал. Сегодня Земля спасена, но Тони лучше чем когда-либо знает, что война только началась.  
  
Тони приходит в себя от рёва Халка, но на этот раз не отпускает никаких шуточек, а лишь обессиленно опускает голову на асфальт.  
  
— Мы победили, — говорит Стив, и Тони почти сочувствует ему, потому что это утверждение очень и очень наивно.  
  
— Ещё ничего не кончено, — напоминает всем Тор, пока Тони поднимается на ноги. В прошлой жизни остались предложения о «шаурме» и все эти «вместе» — его надежды на дружбу и семью.  
  
В этой жизни Тони даже не заморачивается.  
  
Они арестовывают Локи, который выглядит уже совсем иначе нежели какие-то полчаса назад, и от этого Тони едва не смеётся. В последние дни полчаса меняют слишком многое.  
  
— Здесь результаты сканирования, если это поможет, — говорит Тони, протягивая Тору распечатки, когда они собираются вместе, чтобы проследить за отправлением Локи. — Джарвис провёл базовое сканирование, когда Локи был в Башне, и обнаружил тот же энергетический след, который излучал Скипетр. — Тор забирает листы с нежностью, которой Тони никогда не замечал за ним прежде. — Может, этого будет недостаточно для Всеотца, но всё же.  
  
Тони пожимает плечами и отходит, когда Тор вскидывает на него взгляд.  
  
— Спасибо, Старк. Я очень признателен тебе за это.   
  
Тони кивает.  
  
— Надеюсь, это поможет. — Он отворачивается и собирается уйти, не утруждая себя разговорами с остальными Мстителями, но оклик заставляет его обернуться к Стиву.  
  
— Я… Я хотел извиниться, — говорит Стив, и как бы Тони хотелось, чтобы его Стив извинился хотя бы за половину того, что натворил. — Я был… Я ошибался на твой счёт, и мне жаль. — Стив протягивает руку, и у Тони мурашки по коже от их рукопожатия.  
  
— Настал новый день, возможно, нам стоит оставить все предубеждения в прошлом, где им самое место. Хорошего дня, мистер Роджерс.  
  
Стив явно хочет сказать что-то ещё, но Тони уже не обращает на это внимания и, не останавливаясь, идёт к своей машине. Тор исчезает вместе с мощью Тессеракта, а Тони наблюдает за тем, как братается остальная «Команда». Они улыбаются, жмут друг другу руки и обнимаются, и Тони понимает, что никогда не был частью этого.  
  
И по какой-то причине — всё хорошо.  
  
Ему всё ещё больно, и кто знает, возможно, эта боль будет преследовать его до конца дней, но прямо сейчас? Прямо сейчас всё хорошо.  
  
— Удивлён, что вы здесь, — говорит Коулсон, на что Тони пожимает плечами и открывает дверцу машины.  
  
— Я приехал, чтобы передать Тору информацию и убедиться, что Локи не вырвется и не испортит всю работу.  
  
Тони проскальзывает на водительское сидение и вздыхает, потому что Коулсон прислоняется к дверце, не позволяя Тони закрыть её и уехать.  
  
— Фьюри надеется, что вы примете более активное участие в инициативе Мстители. — Коулсон с улыбкой протягивает Тони папку.  
  
— Я ничего не беру из рук, Агент. Вы же знаете. — Коулсон кивает и кладёт папку на приборную панель.  
  
Всё та же игра, в которую Фьюри всегда играет с Тони. Внутри крупными чёрными буквами отпечатано официальное согласие на участие Тони в инициативе Мстители, ему нужно лишь оставить подпись внизу и всё — он снова под командованием Фьюри. Тони вздыхает, закрывает папку и качает головой.  
  
— Я не Мститель, Агент. Я просто консультант и предпочёл бы, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Передайте Фьюри «спасибо, но нет». — Тони возвращает папку, так и не оставив подпись, за которой, безусловно, Фьюри и направил Агента. Коулсон выглядит удивлённым, когда Тони жестом просит его отойти и закрывает дверцу.  
  
— Это больше, чем просто вы, Старк, — тут же начинает спорить Коулсон, когда до него доходит, что именно сказал и сделал Тони. Тони уже заводит двигатель.  
  
— У вас достаточно проблем прямо под вашим носом, Агент. Возможно, вам лучше разобраться с тем, что происходит в вашем доме, прежде чем заманивать туда кого-то ещё. — Тони тянется к бардачку и достаёт оттуда папку, в которой собрана информация о деятельности Пирса и его связях с Гидрой. Он даже не оборачивается, чтобы насладиться выражением лица Коулсона во время чтения. В конце концов, его самого ждёт рыбка покрупнее.  
  
Однако он ничего не может с собой поделать и наблюдает в зеркало заднего вида, как сбившиеся в кучку Мстители провожают взглядом его удаляющуюся машину.  
  
Они смотрят ему вслед и выглядят разочарованными.  
  
Что же, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.  
  
***  
  
— Сэр, загрузка завершена, — докладывает Джарвис, на что Тони кивает, заканчивая последние штрихи. Он добавил так много протоколов защиты, чтобы исключить даже возможность того, что Альтрон — если он всё же появится — повредит его семье. (И если он создал матрицу, копирующую базовый ИИ Джарвиса, чтобы при случае у него была возможность создать Вижена, то что с того? Он соскучился по этому андроиду.)  
  
— Привет? Пятница? Ты здесь?  
  
— Привет, Босс. Системы интегрированы на сто процентов.  
  
Тони легкомысленно смеётся.Господи, как же он скучал по её голосу.  
  
— Джарвис, встречай новую сестрёнку. Пятница, поздоровайся со старшим братом.  
  
Тони наблюдает за тем, как мэйнфреймы сканируют друг друга, и чувствует, как в груди разливается тепло. Он всегда знал, что Джарвис и Пятница легко бы сошлись, если бы им было суждено встретиться.  
  
Вскоре к нему заходит Пеппер, Тони улыбается ей, но в ответ получает лишь едва заметные морщинки вокруг глаз. Тони больно видеть её такой, особенно потому, что это из-за него, но ещё он знает, что просто не мог поступить иначе. Как бы Тони ни хотелось вернуться к Пеппер и их отношениям, будто ничего плохого никогда не случалось — он знал, что проблемы, из-за которых они разошлись, никуда не делись.  
  
Как он однажды сказал: он и есть Железный Человек.  
  
И как однажды сказала Пеппер: или Железный Человек, или она.  
  
Это уравнение не работало, какие переменные не подставляй. Так что после спокойных — хорошо, может и не совсем спокойных — раздумий, Тони принял взрослое и ответственное решение, потому что любил Пеппер. Он сказал, что никогда не станет тем, кто ей нужен, или тем, кем она хочет, чтобы он стал. У них был долгий разговор, и Тони несколько раз подчеркнул, как она важна для него и как он не хочет, чтобы их отношения были отравлены настолько, что они не смогут ни находиться в одной комнате, ни даже разговаривать друг с другом.  
  
Пеппер, конечно же, держалась молодцом, как и всегда, и Тони знал: это потому, что — пусть и в глубине души — но Пеппер уже думала обо всём этом.  
  
Однажды они вернутся к своим прежним отношениям. Тони знает это, как знает и то, что сделает для этого всё возможное.  
  
— Есть минутка?  
  
— Для тебя? Всегда, — кивает Тони и указывает на свободное кресло.  
  
— Я просто хотела обсудить твой график на следующие несколько недель. Он будет довольно плотным.  
  
Тони не может сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Пеп. Пеп, ты же знаешь, что больше не мой секретарь? — шутит он, и Пеппер в ответ закатывает глаза.  
  
— Да, но ты продолжаешь отказывать всем, кого я к тебе посылаю.  
  
— Они мне не нравятся.  
  
— Чем именно?  
  
— Они могут быть из ЩИТа, — Тони говорит это абсолютно серьёзно, и Пеппер внимательно смотрит на него. — Я… Я не хочу чувствовать, как они следят за каждым моим шагом и дышат мне в спину. И давай признаем: не смогу я доверять другому секретарю после Наташи-Натали.  
  
— Не все работают на ЩИТ, — тихо говорит Пеппер, но Тони лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я знаю, не все, но многие. Слишком много тех, кто с пеной у рта будет пытаться заполучить меня и контролировать то, что я делаю. Я не хочу жить, гадая, не собираются ли мне вонзить нож в спину.  
  
Пеппер ничего не говорит, просто кивает и смотрит на свой планшет.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда давай быстро пробежимся по графику, и я поеду на заседание Совета.  
  
— Вперёд.  
  
Пеппер рассказывает про гала-концерты и благотворительные вечера, где обязательно его присутствие, и о пожертвованиях Старк Индастриз. На бумаге это звучит так, словно у него совершенно не будет свободного времени.  
  
Фактически — Тони может с уверенностью сказать, что у него совершенно нет свободного времени.  
  
— Пятница? Проследишь за тем, на что тратится все это финансирование, идёт? — Тони делает глоток шампанского, наблюдая за ходом благотворительного вечера.  
  
— Считайте, уже готово, Босс! — Тони кивает. Он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы сдержать Фиска и всё то безумие, что уже не за горами. Вдруг, это поможет навести мосты с Мэттом Мёрдоком. Тони усмехается, делая ещё один глоток — маловероятно.  
  
Тони отставляет бокал и спускается вниз, чтобы пообщаться. Джарвис напоминает имена тех, кого Тони приветствует и очаровывает, делая круг по комнате.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — раздаётся знакомый женский голос, и рядом появляется Наташа в облегающем красном платье, которое, судя по всему, призвано привлечь его внимание.  
  
Этого чертовски недостаточно.  
  
— Мисс Рашман. Или сегодня мисс Романофф? — Её алые губы складываются в насмешливую улыбку, она будто делает вид, что они только что обменялись какой-то личной шуткой на двоих. — Не знал, что вы тоже в списке приглашённых.  
  
— Сегодня я «плюс один».  
  
— Конечно. Что же, наслаждайся вечером, — Тони кивает и готовится уйти, но Наташа хватает его за руку, стоит начаться новой песне.  
  
— Потанцуем? Невежливо отказывать даме в танце.   
  
Мысленно Тони проклинает Наташу, но лишь улыбается.  
  
— Конечно, как грубо с моей стороны.  
  
Тони перехватывает её руку и ведёт на танцпол, где привычно отдаётся во власть музыки.  
  
— От тебя давненько ничего не слышно, — Наташа прижимается ещё ближе и шепчет прямо на ухо, словно разыгрывая застенчивость перед миллиардером. Они оба знают, что это прекрасно отвлечёт внимание. Остальные инвесторы увидят лишь милое личико очередной девушки, пытающейся схватить Тони своими идеальными ноготками, чтобы затащить в постель.  
  
— Я занятой человек, — спокойно отвечает Тони, покачиваясь в такт музыке. Наташа так близко, что он отчётливо слышит её парфюм, и теперь ему хочется как можно скорее сбежать с танцпола — запах слишком похож на любимые духи его матери. Господи, как же он ненавидит шпионов.  
  
— Мы заметили. Но надеялись, что ты уделишь нам немного времени.  
  
— Фьюри знает, как попасть ко мне на приём через моего секретаря. А если и нет, уверен, у Хилл получится.  
  
— Я здесь не из-за Фьюри.  
  
— Ах, так значит Коулсон.  
  
— Он беспокоится о тебе.  
  
— Представить не могу, с чего бы.  
  
— Он просто хочет убедиться, что ты… не передумал, — Тони вздыхает, кружит Наташу, снова притягивает к себе и наклоняет.  
  
— Я всего лишь консультант, мисс Романофф. Вам это должно быть известно лучше, чем кому бы то ни было, учитывая наше прошлое общение и составленный вами рапорт.  
  
— Разве я сильно ошиблась в своих выводах? — с вызовом спрашивает Наташа, и Тони закатывает глаза.  
  
— Прости, когда ты успела получить докторскую степень по психологии? Должно быть, я пропустил это событие.  
  
— Так всё это из-за того, что тебя обидел мой отчёт? — Наташа произносит это тем самым тоном, который привыкла использовать, чтобы смешивать его эго с грязью.  
  
— Нет, это из-за того, что, как я и сказал Фьюри, я не собираюсь присоединяться к его Супер-Секретному-Бойзбэнду, — поправляет её Тони. — И я не передумал.  
  
— Признаюсь, я думала, что это просто болтовня, — Наташа прижимается ещё ближе, и Тони с трудом сдерживает вздох. — Ты же знаешь, Коулсон и Фьюри примут тебя в любое время. Что-то надвигается, Тони, — она снова шепчет прямо на ухо. — Что-то гораздо сильнее нас. Мы должны действовать сообща.  
  
— Я и не отказываюсь, но буду больше внештатным сотрудником. Я не заинтересован в том, чтобы присоединяться к Мстителям.  
  
— Мы пытаемся сделать из команды нечто большее, чем каждый из нас поодиночке.  
  
— Желаю вам удачи.  
  
— Железный Человек в Мстителях пошёл бы на благо не только команде, но и тебе.  
  
— Честно говоря, я несколько обескуражен: чем мне может помочь то, что Железный Человек будет работать на правительственную организацию, которая рядится под супергероев.  
  
— Ты всё делаешь в одиночку. Представь, что все мы страхуем тебя во время битвы, представь всех нас здесь, представь, какими были бы все эти благотворительные вечера, сколько денег было бы собрано, стой тут у руля Капитан Америка.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я достаточно хорош сам по себе и совершенно точно не заинтересован в замороженном на семьдесят лет торговце военными облигациями, стоящем у руля чего бы то ни было.  
  
— Раньше ты без проблем с ним работал, — замечает Наташа, но Тони качает головой.  
  
— Мы были посреди сражения, и что бы ты там ни думала и ни рассказывала окружающим, я способен работать в команде, когда того требует ситуация. Но ещё я видел, как все вы готовы отдать Роджерсу полномочия командира, и не буду врать — меня это пугает. Поэтому я не собираюсь оказаться в ситуации, когда, как я уже сейчас вижу, всё стремительно полетит к чёрту.  
  
— Он уже командовал отрядом.   
  
Тони вновь качает головой.  
  
— Нет, и даже не пытайся убедить меня в обратном. Он был марионеткой, которая умела сильно бить, хорошо выглядеть и выполнять приказы. Ревущих Коммандос вёл в бой полковник Филлипс, а не Стив Роджерс.  
  
— И кто по-твоему должен возглавить команду? Ты? — Наташа произносит это с вызовом, её явно веселит сама мысль о том, что он может чем-то управлять, но на счастье Тони песня кончается, так что он тут же отступает и коротко хлопает.  
  
— Не заинтересован, но спасибо за танец.  
  
Тони почти сбегает, чувствуя, что ему просто необходим душ, чтобы стереть с себя прикосновения Наташи и запах её духов.  
  
Конечно же он справляется с этим желанием, как и всегда — с улыбкой и шармом.  
  
***  
  
Тони держит финальный прототип М.О.Р.Г., и впервые его руки при этом не дрожат.  
  
— Ты здесь, приятель? — вслух спрашивает Тони и дожидается моментального ответа Джарвиса.  
  
— Всегда, сэр.  
  
— Ты увидишь кое-что… Кое-что не очень хорошее… И мне просто… Мне может понадобиться твоя помощь.  
  
— Я буду с вами, сэр.  
  
Тони слабо улыбается и хлопает Дубину по клешне, прежде чем надеть очки.  
  
Это будет первый сеанс из многих, но Тони думает, что готов к тому, чтобы со всем разобраться.  
  
***  
  
— Тони, это поразительно! — говорит Пеппер, разглядывая прототипы фиксаторов, которые однажды носил Роуди. — Как ты до этого додумался?  
  
Тони пожимает плечами, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на Роуди.  
  
— Просто пришло в голову. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает, — выдаёт он вместо правды, прекрасно зная, что Пеппер не поверит, но милосердно не будет выводить на чистую воду.  
  
— Они потрясающие. Я немедленно включу это в график. — Пеппер открывает новый файл с ментально-органической ретрограммой, и по мере чтения её глаза становятся всё больше и больше. Роуди тем временем разглядывает прототипы протезов и одобрительно качает головой. — Думаешь, это возможно? Сделать такое?   
  
Тони кивает.  
  
— Я игрался с этой штукой в свободное время и думаю, что совершил огромный прорыв. Достаточно большой, чтобы утверждать, что вскоре всё заработает.  
  
Тони умалчивает о том, что в мастерской находится рабочий прототип, исполняющий роль его личного психотерапевта.  
  
— Ты много времени и сил тратишь на ветеранов, — замечает Роуди.  
  
— Да, но учитывая мою историю… И множество пострадавших из-за «Вторжения». Мне просто… хотелось помочь что-то исправить. — Тони слабо улыбается и пожимает плечами. — Кроме того, мы получим хорошие отзывы в прессе. А хорошая пресса никогда не помешает.  
  
Они оба кивают в ответ, очевидно довольные этой мыслью.  
  
— Ты был сильно занят в последнее время, — замечает Роуди.  
  
— У меня куча идей и, как следствие, масса дел.  
  
— Эти засранцы из ЩИТа снова приставали к тебе?  
  
Тони качает головой и выдерживает паузу.  
  
— Не больше, чем обычно. Романофф удивила, проникнув в сентябре на благотворительный вечер Фонда, но на этом всё. — Роуди кивает. Выглядит он так, как будто хочет поговорить с Тони о чем-то неприятном. — Что?  
  
— Ммм...  
  
— Никаких «ммм»! Что такое?  
  
— Ничего, просто… Я немного удивлён, вот и всё. И возможно малость сбит с толку.  
  
— Удивлён?  
  
— Ну, знаешь… Просто я уже начал было беспокоиться. Я имею в виду, что после Хаммера, казалось, что ты... — Роуди замолкает, а Тони сжаливается над ним, хотя и не помнит, чтобы в прошлой жизни Роуди так сильно заботили его отношения со ЩИТом.  
  
— Отчаянно нуждаюсь в их одобрении? — подсказывает Тони, и Роуди кивает.  
  
— Да, самую малость.... А они этим пользовались, и мне просто хотелось... — Роуди обрывает себя, но невысказанная угроза повисает в воздухе, заставляя Тони улыбнуться.  
  
— Так и было. Мне потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы сделать шаг назад и посмотреть на все свежим взглядом.  
  
Роуди улыбается, услышав это.  
  
— Что же, я рад, что тебе удалось.  
  
— Тебе бы стоило это видеть. Эти их неуклюжие попытки мной манипулировать, — добавляет Тони через несколько минут, и Роуди в замешательстве смотрит на него.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Они поручили Наташе, ну или Натали, составить мой психологический портрет. Он оказался ужасно далеким от истины, попросту смешным, и… достаточно пугающим, потому что мне кажется, что все на самом деле ему поверили.  
  
— Я могу взглянуть?   
  
В прошлой жизни Тони не показывал Роуди этот отчёт, но теперь пожимает плечами и просит Джарвиса вывести его на экран.  
  
— Осторожно, он или взбесит тебя, или развеселит. А может, и то, и другое.  
  
Когда через пять минут к ним присоединяется Хэппи, Роуди в самом разгаре своей гневной тирады. Он зачитывает отрывки рапорта и разносит их в пух и прах с такой яростью, словно рапорт касается его лично. Тони ничего не может поделать с приступами смеха и нежности. Хэппи вскидывает брови, глядя на них, и Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— Привет, дружище, что стряслось?  
  
Хэппи подходит и кладёт на столик рядом с Тони письмо, и тот хмурится, ещё даже не увидев подпись.  
  
Уж почерк Стива он везде узнает.  
  
Тони изучает письмо и вздыхает.  
  
— Что там? — Роуди выглядит так, будто не прочь кому-нибудь врезать.  
  
— Роджерс хочет встретиться. Что-то про «расставить все точки» или еще какая-то чушь в том же духе.  
  
— И ты пойдёшь?  
  
— Возможно. — Тони перечитывает строчку, где Стив пишет, что будет сидеть и ждать его, и трясёт головой. — Да, пойду. Туда и обратно. Думаю, после Наташи пришла очередь Капитана Америка меня вербовать.  
  
— Пойти с тобой? — спрашивает Роуди, но Тони качает головой.  
  
— Со мной Джарвис, всё будет нормально. Увидимся позже? — Роуди кивает. — Не тревожься, медвежонок. Я не передумаю насчёт Мстителей так быстро. — «И вряд ли передумаю вообще когда-нибудь», — добавляет Тони про себя. — Но есть кое-что, что мне хотелось бы отдать Роджерсу. Я вернусь.  
  
Тони берёт пиджак и планшет, который пролежал у него в столе последние несколько недель, а потом направляется к оговоренному месту встречи.  
  
М.О.Р.Г. помогла ему избавиться от гнева, вскипающего каждый раз при мысли о Роджерсе или Мстителях, и сейчас это больше похоже на приглушённую боль, нежели на свежую рану. Тони думает, что сейчас он готов к разговору с Роджерсом. Готов закрыть эту дверь раз и навсегда.  
  
Стив предложил ему встретиться в небольшой кофейне, забитой студентами, и Тони требуется всего пара секунд, чтобы отыскать его взглядом. Он подходит ближе, придвигает себе стул и садится напротив, наблюдая, как Стив отрывается от рисования кофейни на салфетке.  
  
— Мистер Старк? — Его голос звучит так удивлённо, что Тони хочет покачать головой. Очевидно, Стив и не хотел приходить сюда, его просто заставили, а сам он считал, что Тони ни за что не явится.  
  
— Мистер Роджерс.  
  
— Вы получили моё письмо.  
  
— Очевидно. Чем могу помочь? Письмо было весьма… расплывчато.  
  
— Да, простите. Не хотите выпить чего-нибудь?  
  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— Если и захочу, захвачу что-нибудь с собой. — Стив тут же хмурится. — У меня не так уж и много времени, зашёл буквально на несколько минут. Так чем могу помочь?  
  
— Я надеялся, что мы сможем поговорить. У меня такое чувство, что вы избегаете нас из-за меня.  
  
Тони вздыхает.  
  
— Я, как вы говорите, «избегаю» Мстителей, потому что меня не вдохновляет идея находиться под колпаком Всемирного совета безопасности или Фьюри.  
  
— Наташа думает, что у вас есть более личная причина. Ей кажется, вы не согласны с тем, чтобы я был командиром.  
  
— Это так, — честно отвечает Тони и видит удивление на лице Стива, который явно не ожидал такой откровенности. — Но это только одна из причин. Повод для беспокойства, но никак не решающий фактор.  
  
Стив опускает взгляд на свой рисунок.  
  
— Знаю, я уже извинился за свои слова на Хеликэрриере. Я чересчур поспешил со своим впечатлением о вас и не должен был навешивать на вас ярлык, когда мы только встретились. Я надеюсь, что если вы решите присоединиться к нам, то поймёте, что всё будет совсем не так. — Тони с трудом удерживается от смешка, услышав это заявление. Стив только что буквально описал всё то, что происходило с Мстителями в прошлый раз: как они набрасывались на него со своими «впечатлениями» и «ожиданиями», которые он должен был искупать. — Я думаю… Думаю, вы стали бы прекрасным дополнением к моей команде. — От Тони не ускользает, что он говорит «к моей команде», а не просто «к команде». — И я не единственный, кто так думает. Нат, Фил, Брюс, Фьюри.  
  
Тони вскидывает руку, заставляя Стива замолчать, и не может скрыть печальную и усталую улыбку. Господи, в последнее время он чувствует себя таким старым. Он так устал.  
  
— Спасибо за беседу, и, пожалуйста, не принимайте это на свой счёт, мистер Роджерс, но я останусь при своём. Мне не интересно работать под колпаком Фьюри, и я не заинтересован в том, чтобы присоединиться к команде, выбор лидера в которой я не нахожу для себя приемлемым. — Стив хмурится из-за откровенно неуважения к его лидерским качествам, но Тони уже достаёт из кармана СтаркПад, который сделал специально для Стива. — И теперь я должен признаться, что пришёл сюда, только чтобы отдать вам это.  
  
Тони подталкивает планшет ближе к Стиву, и тот смотрит на него так, будто он сейчас взорвётся  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Какое-то время вы спали, и должен признать, я обеспокоен тем, как равнодушен ЩИТ к вашему образованию, учитывая, как сильно изменился мир, — говорит Тони, указывая на планшет. — Здесь установлены программы, которые расскажут вам всё, что нужно знать. Сюда загружены файлы с самой разной информацией: о политике, о величайших моментах нашей и мировой истории — и о тех, в чьих руках власть управлять общественным мнением. Так же тут базовые сведения о бизнесе и истории в целом. Джарвис заставил меня добавить кое-что из литературы, так что от себя я загрузил ещё и культовые фильмы, — Тони коротко ухмыляется и пожимает плечами. — Там есть ещё несколько папок, которые вы вряд ли будете в состоянии воспринять в ближайшее время, но если вы собираетесь высказать какую бы то ни было политическую позицию, вам стоит разобраться во всём этом.  
  
— Я не собираюсь лезть в политику, — отвечает Стив, и Тони вновь вздыхает.  
  
— Есть такая цитата, не помню дословно, но суть в следующем: мы живём в такое время, когда каждое наше действие может иметь политическую подоплёку. Если вы планируете наводить порядок, вводить какие-то правила, законы или идеи — можете быть уверены, вам нужно будет всё это знать. Потому что люди будут ожидать этого от вас и закопают заживо, если узнают, что это не так, — с этими словами Тони поднимается. — Можете воспользоваться моей помощью или же нет. Честно говоря, я и слова не скажу, просто буду знать, что дал вам шанс. Это всё, что я могу. Хорошего дня, мистер Роджерс, — добавляет Тони с коротким кивком.  
  
— Подождите! Мистер Старк, мы же даже не поговорили!  
  
— Если вы всё ещё рассчитываете заставить меня передумать насчёт Мстителей, то мы наговорились достаточно. Я не намерен менять свою позицию. — Тони надевает солнцезащитные очки. — Но если у вас есть свободное время, можете обратить внимание на программы по искусству в местных колледжах. — Стив стоит с отсутствующим видом. — Помните, что вы не ручная собачка ЩИТа. Вы можете делать всё, что захотите. — Тони указывает на разрисованную салфетку. — Вы можете стать кем-то другим, и никогда не позволяйте говорить вам обратное.  
  
Тони склоняет голову на прощание и уходит, окончательно закрывая за собой дверь под названием «Стив Роджерс».  
  
Этот Стив не убивал его, не лгал ему, не унижал годами перед всей командой, и возможно, есть шанс, что Тони достаточно изменился, чтобы никогда не стать человеком, который позволит всё это с собой делать.  
  
Или же — кто знает? — возможно, дело всегда было исключительно в Стиве Роджерсе.  
  
Тони не знает и совершенно не горит желанием выяснять. Тут он просто умывает руки. Он дал Стиву всё, что мог в этом мире и чего тот не получил раньше, так что Тони может распрощаться с ним без чувства вины и риторических вопросов вроде «а что, если?»  
  
Тони пытается исцелиться. Это тяжкий и очень медленный процесс, но… Он осознаёт, что уже может предложить небольшую помощь тем, кто причинил ему боль  
  
И теперь он знает, что готов разобраться с Баки Барнсом.

  
— Имею ли я на это право? Даже если это поможет? — вслух спрашивает Тони, и Джарвису требуется секунда, чтобы подобрать ответ.  
  
— Существует множество факторов, которые следует принять во внимание, чтобы дать ответ на этот вопрос. Но если ваша разработка не причиняет боли, на самом деле помогает, и у вас нет недобрых намерений… Возможно, даже если вы принимаете неправильное решение, вы всё равно получите прощение?  
  
— Мне не нужно его прощение.  
  
— Тогда что же вы ищете, сэр?  
  
— Покой.  
  
***  
  
Отследить криокапсулу Барнса до умиления просто. Зимний Солдат всё ещё заморожен, и почему-то его вид, вместо того, чтобы внушать страх, огорчает Тони.  
  
— Ты убил их. Душил их голыми руками и не остановился, пока они не умерли. Я ненавижу тебя за это.  
  
Тони не говорит ни с кем конкретно, а может и говорит — возможно, он обращается к призраку или к странной версии монстра Франкенштейна, но он чувствует, что ему необходимо снять с сердца этот груз.  
  
— Я так сильно любил её… А ты забрал её у меня. — Тони трясёт головой. — Как много я хотел сделать с тобой, если бы ты оказался в моих руках. Я не буду извиняться ни за это, ни за то, что сделал. — Тони вздыхает и запускает руку в волосы. — Но… Сейчас я понимаю. Я понимаю, — говорит Тони, обращаясь к спящему узнику войны. — Как бы то ни было… Мне жаль, что с тобой это произошло. Никто не заслуживает такого.  
  
Тони подходит ближе и отцепляет криокапсулу, когда Джарвис взламывает систему, а после растворяется в ночи с Зимним Солдатом на буксире.  
  
***  
  
— Сэр, он очнулся, — раздаётся голос. Вокруг всё плывет, когда он пытается поднять тяжелые веки.  
  
— Хорошо, очень хорошо. Сержант Барнс, вы меня слышите? — С трудом он всё же открывает глаза и тут же морщится от яркого света. Он пытается сфокусироваться на склонившемся над ним лице. — Джей, что показывает сканирование?  
  
— Мозговая активность в пределах нормы, сэр, — незнакомец кивает и смотрит на него.  
  
— Отлично. Итак, сержант Барнс, вы меня слышите? Понимаете, что я говорю? — Он пытается выдавить из себя хоть какой-то звук, но выходит лишь вымученное и болезненное бульканье. — Хорошо, очень хорошо. Меня зовут Тони, Тони Старк. Мы с моим помощником Джарвисом пытаемся исправить урон, который нанесли вашей памяти и вашему разуму в то время, что вы были под контролем Гидры. — Огни тускнеют, а слова перестают нести в себе хоть какой-то смысл. — Джарвис, кажется, мы его теря…  
  
Темнота.  
  
— И снова привет. — Всё то же лицо, стоит открыть глаза. — Попробуем ещё раз? Возможно, в этот раз у нас получится. — Огни снова тускнеют. — Или нет. — Последние слова растворяются во тьме.  
  
— Привет. — Крутящееся кресло жутко скрипит, когда мужчина подкатывается на нём поближе. — Как вы сегодня себя чувствуете, сержант Барнс?  
  
Кто такой сержант Барнс? Это он?  
  
— К... кто? — пытается он спросить, прежде чем голос снова откажет.  
  
— Кто я? Я думал, ты уже и не спросишь. Меня зовут Тони Старк, как я уже и говорил до того, как ты отключился. Джарвис — наше всевидящее око. Поздоровайся, приятель.  
  
— Добрый день, сержант Барнс, — голос раздаётся из ниоткуда.  
  
— Он помогает мне с твоим лечением, а ещё с целой оравой бесполезных идиотов, которых уже давно стоило отдать в какой-нибудь колледж. — Такое чувство, будто сейчас он разговаривает не с ним, а обращается куда-то вглубь комнаты, но вскоре переводит взгляд на него. — Ты в Башне Старка, в Нью-Йорке, в моей мастерской. Здесь ты в полной безопасности, до тебя никто не доберётся. Если же ты спрашивал о себе, то тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Я слышал, что ты предпочитаешь прозвище «Баки», хотя и не имею ни малейшего представления, почему. Должен признать, это вызывает вопросы о состоянии твоей психики ещё до всего этого дерьма с Гидрой, но пожалуй, мы отложим эту тему до лучшего дня, — «Тони» пожимает плечами, прежде чем продолжить. — Сейчас мы пытаемся восстановить твои умственные способности до того уровня, на котором ты сможешь осознавать и понимать происходящее, и когда это случится — а это вполне может быть данный конкретный момент — мы предложим тебе продолжить лечение. В любом случае, мне нужно твоё согласие. На этот раз ты понял, о чём я? — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — или Баки — просто смотрит на него. — Это значит нет?  
  
— Сэр, возможно, если бы вы давали информацию по частям, а не вывалили всё разом, сержанту Барнсу было бы проще во всём разобраться.  
  
— Ладно. Я Тони, ты Баки. Пожалуйста, подумай о том, чтобы сменить прозвище, но помни, что ты не обязан. Долгое время ты был военнопленным, и мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Ты позволишь нам помочь тебе? — Баки несколько раз моргает. — Я не хочу проводить следующие сеансы с М.О.Р.Г. без твоего чётко выраженного согласия. — Он продолжает просто смотреть, и Тони нервным жестом ерошит свои волосы. — Я имею в виду, что нам уже пришлось провести несколько сеансов. Твоя электроэнцефалограмма была ужасна, и тебе требовалась серьёзная помощь, чтобы стабилизировать мозговые импульсы. Я не могу даже представить, что ты чувствовал, — Тони обрывает себя, и в его взгляде проскальзывает боль. — Как бы то ни было, мне нужно твоё согласие, чтобы приступить к лечению. — Во всём этом нет просто никакого смысла, и тогда мужчина склоняется чуть ближе. — Ты позволишь помочь тебе? Даю слово — никаких обязательств. Если ты захочешь прекратить, тебе достаточно будет только сказать — и бум! Мы тут же закругляемся.  
  
Закончив свою речь, Тони просто молча смотрит на него. У Баки уходит всего-ничего, чтобы сформулировать очевидный ответ.  
  
— … да.  
  
***  
  
Признаться, Тони удивлён, когда через несколько дней приезжает в офис и видит там Фьюри со всей его кодлой. В последние дни он был очень занят с Баки, и теперь наконец нашел немного времени, чтобы выбраться из Башни и показаться в офисе.  
  
— Пятница, в моём расписании запланирована встреча с ЩИТом? — громко спрашивает Тони, игнорируя непрошенных гостей. Он проходит к столу, минуя их, и кладёт свой планшет и кофе.  
  
— Нет, Босс, никаких встреч на сегодня. Вызвать охрану? — Тони качает головой и садится в кресло.  
  
— Не будем торопиться. — Тони пристально смотрит на Фьюри. — Итак, не знаю, на что вы рассчитывали, врываясь сюда и в очередной раз взламывая протоколы моих ИИ. — Тони барабанит пальцами по столу. — Однако, могу сказать, что я не только не одобряю такие действия, но и приму меры, чтобы подобное не повторилось, я не собираюсь это терпеть. — С каждым словом голос Тони набирает силу, таким же тоном он обычно общается с членами правления. — Однажды я спустил это на тормозах из-за Тессеракта и угрозы конца света, но у меня вызывает беспокойство ваша картина мира, согласно которой, кажется, я на вас работаю и вы можете распоряжаться моим временем, как вам заблагорассудится. Я всё ещё не забыл, как вы пытались манипулировать мной и контролировать меня, внедрив в мою компанию Наташу и воспользовавшись моей слабостью. — Фьюри благоразумно молчит, позволяя Тони закончить. — Но должен сказать, что с сегодняшнего дня это изменится. Больше вы не посылаете агентов ЩИТа шпионить за мной, не взламываете мои ИИ или протоколы безопасности. В противном случае, я буду воспринимать это как враждебные действия ЩИТа против компании и меня лично и буду реагировать соответствующе. Сейчас вы можете развернуться, уйти и договориться о встрече через Пятницу или Джарвиса — и мы поговорим, о чём вы хотели, в назначенное время. Или же вы можете остаться, и я вызову охрану, которая вышвырнет вас отсюда. Учтите, если вы выберете второй вариант, это будет означать конец любых профессиональных отношений с вами лично, инициативой Мстители и ЩИТом. У вас минута, чтобы принять решение.  
  
Тони спокойно открывает файл на СтаркПаде, позволяя Фьюри подумать. Боковым зрением он видит реакцию всех Мстителей.  
  
Фьюри гипнотизирует его своим единственным взглядом, пытаясь понять, серьёзен Тони или просто блефует.  
  
Лицо Наташи не выражает ничего, и, как думает Тони, это означает, что она пытается выработать новую стратегию, чтобы обернуть происходящее в свою пользу — как и всегда.  
  
Клинт откровенно скучает, словно и не хотел сюда приходить, но его притащили на экскурсию, и теперь он ждёт не дождётся, когда можно будет отправиться домой.   
  
Стив же выглядит очень разочарованным. Как будто он многое возлагал на этот визит, а Тони безо всякой причины всё усложняет.  
— Теперь я понимаю, что перешёл черту. — Фьюри, наконец, принимает решение и сцепляет руки за спиной. — Прошу прощения, Старк. Мы будем на связи.  
  
Фьюри выходит из кабинета, а за ним тянутся все остальные, как маленькие утята за мамой-уткой. Роджерс на мгновение замирает в дверях и поворачивается.  
  
— Это очень важно, Старк.  
  
— Как и много чего ещё, но это не меняет главного. Я уже говорил — я не Мститель и не работаю на Фьюри. Моё время не принадлежит вам, чтобы вы могли врываться и требовать моего безраздельного внимания. А сейчас тебе лучше уйти, чтобы мне не пришлось выполнять своё обещание и выгонять тебя. Действия любого из Мстителей приравниваются к действиям Фьюри, и я порву все контакты с вами, если хоть один из вас попытается выкинуть что-нибудь подобное.  
  
Стив хмурится и качает головой.  
  
— Говарду было бы стыдно.  
  
Стив не получает реакции, на которую, очевидно, рассчитывал, потому что Тони лишь мурлычет что-то, показывая, что услышал, а сам уже разбирается в бумагах, которые Пеппер и члены правление просили посмотреть сегодня.  
  
— И вполовину не так стыдно, как Эрскину, мистер Роджерс.  
  
При упоминании немецкого учёного Стив тут же распрямляет плечи.  
  
— Ты ничего не знаешь об Эрскине, Старк, — огрызается Стив, но Тони уже почти что не обращает на него внимания.  
  
— Забавно, я бы сказал тоже самое про тебя и Говарда. Пожалуйста, закрой дверь с другой стороны. — Стив раздражённо фыркает и захлопывает дверь с куда большей силой, чем нужно. Тони лишь качает головой и работает до тех пор, пока его не отвлекает Пятница.  
  
— Босс, директор Фьюри добивается встречи с вами. Включить его в график?  
  
— Да… Назначь ему встречу, — кивает Тони.  
  
— Будет сделано, Босс.  
  
***  
  
Головная боль концентрируется где-то за глазными яблоками и отвлекает, когда он снимает очки и кладёт их на стол. Сидящий по другую сторону стола Тони смотрит на него.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — Баки медленно кивает. — Ты уверен?  
  
— Я в порядке. — Кажется, Тони не верит, но он кивает и берёт планшет, который Баки за последние дни успел страстно возненавидеть.  
  
— Хорошо, давай попробуем несколько простых вопросов, посмотрим, что получится. Только помни, что не нужно раздражаться, если ничего не выйдет. Мы в самом начале пути, и я знаю, что это должно бесить, потому что тут нет никакого расписания, но это именно так и работает. — Тони постоянно говорит что-то в таком духе, но с каждым днём его слова помогают всё меньше. — Хорошо, давай приступим. Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.   
  
Тони кивает и ставит отметку.  
  
— Где ты родился?  
  
Баки закрывает глаза и пытается сфокусироваться. Голова продолжает трещать, и он слышит, как Тони мягко повторяет вопрос.  
  
— Я… не знаю, — сдаётся Баки через несколько минут блуждания в пустоте.  
  
— Хорошо, отлично. Пока ты не можешь ответить на эти вопросы, но я просто хочу… чтобы ты сломал этот лёд и начал раздумывать над ними.  
  
— Прошло уже больше недели, — ворчит Баки, а Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— И что? Даже если понадобится сто недель, воспоминания вернутся, когда придёт время.  
  
— А ты будешь просто сидеть? Сотню неделю торчать тут и читать мне одни и те же проклятые вопросы? — Баки практически рычит, Тони пристально смотрит на него, а затем кивает.  
  
— Ага, — он произносит это как что-то само собой разумеющееся, отчего Баки почему-то чувствует себя ещё хуже. — Давай попробуем ещё раз.  
  
— Я должен знать, где родился, — тихо говорит Баки.   
  
Тони откладывает планшет и вместе с креслом подкатывается ближе.  
  
— Ты многое пережил. Знаю, что звучу, как заезженная пластинка, но у нас всё получится, просто нужно время. Я обещаю. — Тони медленно протягивает руку и касается его здоровой руки. — Дай себе время.  
  
Баки сжимает кулак и слышит жужжание металлических шестерёнок.  
  
— Чаще всего люди знают, где родились.  
  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— Пожалуй, но эти люди не теряли семьдесят лет своей жизни в плену у неонацистов с извращёнными идеями и привычками пытать других.  
  
— Ты знаешь, где родился? — Баки спрашивает это с неким вызовом, и Тони кивает.  
  
— Да, но не думаю, что, родись я в другом месте, то стал бы другим человеком.  
  
Баки ничего не может с собой поделать, он просто смотрит на Тони и думает, правда ли это.  
  
***  
  
Через несколько дней Баки срывается.  
  
— Ничего не выходит!  
  
Тони думает, что всё к тому и шло, когда Баки хватает со стола планшет и ломает пополам. Тони вскидывает руку, останавливая Дубину, уже готового подкатить с огнетушителем.  
  
— Признаю, это немного странно, что память… до сих пор не восстановилась, — медленно произносит Тони. — Возможно, что…  
  
Тони обрывает себя, и Баки переводит на него взгляд.  
  
— Что возможно?  
  
— Возможно, что ты просто не хочешь, чтобы воспоминания вернулись?  
  
— С чего бы мне не хотеть этого? — с вызовом спрашивает Баки, и Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— Думаю, ты боишься Зимнего Солдата, — просто говорит Тони, и Баки замирает, хватаясь за металлическую руку так, словно его застал приступ фантомной боли. — Я знаю, что тебе снятся кошмары. Это один из неприятных побочных эффектов М.О.Р.Г., как правило, так воспоминания вырываются наружу.  
  
— Я Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — огрызается Баки, говоря это больше себе, чем Тони. — Я не Зимний Солдат.  
  
Тони вздыхает.  
  
— Ты Джеймс Барнс. Но ещё ты Зимний Солдат, — Тони произносит это мягко, но его слова, очевидно, действуют на Баки, как наждачка.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Это факт. Ты — это он.  
  
— Заткнись, — рычит Баки, но Тони качает головой.  
  
— Попросив меня замолчать, ты не избавишься от проблемы. Это не поможет. Ты не можешь стереть правду.  
  
— Предполагалось, что ты помогаешь мне.  
  
— Так и есть. Зимний Солдат существует, и он — это ты. — Баки мотает головой в отрицании. — Зимний Солдат появился не из-за Гидры, Барнс. Он появился из-за необходимости выжить в ситуации, когда выжить было практически невозможно. — Баки вскидывает взгляд на Тони. — Никогда и никому не позволяй заставлять тебя раскаиваться за то, что выжил. — Голос Тони звучит нежно и удручённо, Баки смотрит на него, пытаясь читать между строк. — Ты был в безвыигрышной ситуации. Не вини себя в том, что было не в твоей власти — Тони подбирает сломанный планшет. — Попробуем ещё раз?  
  
У Баки уходит время на то, чтобы кивнуть в ответ.  
  
***  
  
Тони заходит в небольшую комнату для переговоров в штаб-квартире ЩИТа и едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
  
— Серьёзно? — спрашивает он у Фьюри, но тот лишь указывает на одно из свободных кресел за столом. Тут уже сидят Наташа, Стив, Клинт, Брюс, Коулсон, Хилл рядом с Фьюри. — Вы Тора забыли, — шутит Тони и качает головой. — Я здесь для консультации, а не для собрания Мстителей.  
  
— Мы собрались, чтобы обсудить то, в чём нам необходима твоя консультация.   
  
Фьюри снова указывает на кресло, и Тони со вздохом садится. Дождавшись этого, Фьюри начинает типичное собрание Мстителей. Хилл встаёт и раздаёт всем документы, как и обычно. Тони просто смотрит на неё, когда она с вызовом в глазах протягивает их ему.  
  
— Не беру вещи из рук.  
  
— Просто возьми это, Старк, — говорит Хилл, на что Тони скрещивает руки.  
  
— Положи на стол. Я возьму, — она выглядит такой недовольной (Господи, а Тони и забыл, как она его ненавидела), когда бросает документы на стол прямо перед Тони. Тот берёт их с самым милым, в духе Пеппер, «спасибо», на которое только способен.  
  
— Достаточно, Хилл, — одёргивает её Фьюри, пока Тони открывает файл и просматривает информацию по Гидре, которую он сам же и передал ЩИТу. — Итак, это секретная информация, которая не должна выйти за пределы этой комнаты. — Тони едва ли не качает головой, потому что все, особо не скрываясь, смотрят именно на него. — Это будет долгая битва, — говорит Фьюри, и Тони ничего не может с собой поделать: он просто отключается. — Какие-нибудь вопросы?  
  
— Ага, — Тони поднимает голову, и все тут же смотрят на него. — Признаюсь, я всё ещё не очень понимаю, зачем я тут.  
  
— Нам нужна твоя помощь.  
  
— Это я понял. Я сказал, что не понимаю, как вы себе это представляете. Из этих документов следует, что вы планируете очень долгую игру в кошки-мышки, пока будете искать все базы Гидры.  
  
— Если в двух словах, то да, — соглашается Фьюри.  
  
— А что в это время буду делать я?  
  
— Ты будешь с нами, — Стив говорит это так, словно это очевидно, и Тони вздыхает, закрывая папку.  
  
— Хорошо, должен признаться, я немного озадачен тем, что концепция «я не Мститель» так тяжело до вас доходит, но я не собираюсь тратить сотни часов на поиски, разрушения и шпионские игры.  
  
— Старк…  
  
— Однако, я могу помочь вам по-другому. Я могу разработать алгоритм, который, если вы захотите, поможет вычислить возможных агентов Гидры в рядах ЩИТа.  
  
— Ты нужен нам в поле.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Каждый считает своим долгом уставиться на него.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Я сказал нет. Консультант, Ник, не полевой агент. Я здесь для работы с компьютерами и иногда — для диагностики неприятностей. Я не один из ваших маленьких игрушечных солдатиков. — Тони окидывает всех взглядом. — В последний раз — я не Мститель.  
  
— Гидра — это реальная угроза, Старк, и хороший повод выйти за рамки «консультанта», тебе не кажется? — Стив, очевидно, всё ещё оскорблён тем комментарием про Эрскина, но Тони лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не могу не согласиться с тем, что Гидра — серьёзная угроза. — Пару секунд Стив смотрит на него с одобрением. — Так же, как и Десять Колец. Они есть в вашем списке? Что насчёт нового «Кингпина», который, судя по всему, собирается обосноваться в Нью-Йорке? А неожиданные нападения ниндзя, которые вылезли изо всех щелей? Как насчёт проблем на Востоке? Что мы будем со всем этим делать? А как же ЦИИ? — Тони знает, что пока немного рано переживать на их счёт, но Киллиан уже взрывает людей и пытается сотрудничать со Старк Индастриз, так что у Тони есть повод знать об этом. — Жаль вам это говорить, но на каждую группировку типа Гидры найдётся как минимум четыре, которые с радостью займут её место. Пусть я и Железный Человек, но я каждый день отвечаю за пятьсот тысяч своих сотрудников. У меня нет столько времени и сил, чтобы колесить по всему миру, выслеживая Гидру. Как хороший консультант, я дал вам всю эту информацию, и теперь всё в ваших руках, потому что я знаю — или по крайней мере, надеюсь, — что вы справитесь. Но не думайте, что я буду рядом с вами.  
  
— Ух ты, я читал рапорты о твоём эго, но это действительно стоило увидеть вживую, — Клинт одобрительно свистит, будто увидел что-то впечатляющее. Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— Называйте это эго, если хотите, мне плевать, что вы об этом думаете. — Тони переводит взгляд на Фьюри. — А теперь, есть ли настоящая причина, по которой я здесь, или вы просто надеялись нагнать на меня страху и заставить согласиться сотрудничать?  
  
***  
  
— Что с тобой? — неожиданно спрашивает Баки, отрывая Тони от результатов сканирования.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что с тобой? — повторяет Баки. — Ты выглядишь… грустным.  
  
Тони выдерживает паузу, а потом просто вздыхает.  
  
— Проблемы на работе, — Тони отмахивается, так как это всё, что он может. — Хорошо, готов размяться? — Баки кивает, после их небольшой победы над Зимним Солдатом восстановление пошло куда лучше. — Отлично, начнём с начала. Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, я предпочитаю Баки, хотя не так давно был проинформирован, что лучше бы мне сменить прозвище, но не думаю, что я послушаюсь. — Тони отрывает от планшета, чтобы увидеть самодовольную ухмылку Баки.  
  
— Паршивец, — усмехается Тони, и Баки пожимает плечами, всем видом выражая что-то вроде: «Кто, я?» — Где ты родился?  
  
— В Бруклине.  
  
— Когда у тебя день рождения?  
  
— Десятого марта.  
  
— В каком полку ты служил в армии?  
  
— В сто седьмом пехотном, — тут же отвечает Баки, и Тони не может сдержать улыбку. — Итак, расскажешь, чем ты расстроен?  
  
— Я же сказал, проблемы на работе.  
  
— Никогда не видел, чтобы «проблемы на работе» доводили тебя до такого. — Тони так и подмывает спросить, как хорошо Баки успел изучить его всего за месяц, но сдерживается.  
  
— Мне пришлось работать с людьми… с которыми я предпочёл бы не встречаться, — в конце концов признаётся Тони и чуть поводит плечом.  
  
— Тогда почему ты работаешь с ними?   
  
Тони хочет отговориться расплывчатыми фразами, но в последний момент передумывает.  
  
— ЩИТ заполонила Гидра, так что у них большие проблемы. Фьюри хочет, чтобы я присоединился к Мстителям и помог им.  
  
— А ты не доверяешь Фьюри?  
  
— Никто не должен доверять Фьюри, — просто отвечает Тони. — Но дело не в этом… Просто… Я изо всех сил стараюсь избегать Мстителей, и мне кажется, что каждый раз, стоит мне отвернуться, они тут как тут, чтобы прибрать меня к рукам, и я просто… устал.  
  
— Я думал, что Мстители помогли спасти Нью-Йорк от пришельцев, — Баки выглядит так, будто до сих пор не может поверить в то, что увидел в новостях. — Почему ты не хочешь быть одним из них?  
  
— Что это? Игра в двадцать вопросов? Я думал, что это я тут задаю вопросы, — шутливо спрашивает Тони, а Баки пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мы могли бы разнообразить деньки. Ты неделями задавал мне вопросы. Думаю, мне хочется немного встряхнуться — Тони пытается смотреть неодобрительно, но у него не выходит.  
  
— На самом деле, мы не… не очень-то поладили, когда в последний раз работали вместе, — уклончиво говорит Тони. — Было много… не знаю, какой-то плохой энергетики, думаю. — Он чуть беспомощно пожимает плечами. — Думаю, я просто устал от всего этого дерьма в духе «мы лучше тебя», — Тони произносит это тихо и более откровенно, чем собирался. Он прочищает горло и снова смотрит на экран. — Как бы то ни было, давай вернёмся к работе.  
  
— Звучит здорово, — отзывается Баки, пока Тони разглядывает последние сканы. — И это не так, знаешь?  
  
Баки произносит это так тихо, что Тони с трудом слышит.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это не так, — повторяет Баки громче. — Они не лучше тебя, — Баки произносит это так уверенно, что Тони тут же отводит взгляд.  
  
У них полно гораздо более важных вещей, о которых стоит беспокоиться.  
  
***  
— Роджерс, тебе что-то нужно? — спрашивает Тони, глядя на экран, в то время как Стив подпирает собой дверь, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Не совсем, Старк.  
  
— Тогда есть какая-то причина, по которой ты тут торчишь?   
  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
  
— Фьюри сказал приглядывать за тобой, — отвечает он. — У нас нет стопроцентной уверенности, кому мы можем доверять.  
  
Тони вздыхает. То есть теперь Стив его негласный телохранитель, пока он в ЩИТе. Восхитительно.  
  
— Очень хорошо. Пятница, детка, ты готова? — Тони щёлкает по наушнику и решает игнорировать присутствие в комнате другого человека.  
  
— Готова и жду указаний, Босс.  
  
— Хорошо, будь осторожна и не трогай ничего, кроме личных данных агентов ЩИТа.  
  
— Будет сделано.  
  
Тони извлекает данные и наблюдает за тем, как Пятница начинает в них копаться, создавая мостики связей и организовывая карты, которые выявят, кто и с кем связан, и кто, возможно, является частью чего-то сомнительного. Его пальцы летают по клавиатуре, пока он набирает последовательности кодов и вносит поправки при переходе на новый уровень.  
  
— Что оно делает?   
  
Тони чуть не подпрыгивает — Стив внезапно оказывается слишком близко к нему.  
  
— Ничего особенного, просто организовывает информацию. В таком виде её будет проще анализировать. — Тони переходит к другому экрану, делая вид, что это необходимо для работы, но, сказать по правде, ему просто не нравится, когда Стив стоит у него за спиной, несмотря на то, как сильно ему помогла М.О.Р.Г.  
  
— В прошлый раз ты зашёл слишком далеко, — после небольшой паузы говорит Стив, заставляя Тони перевести на него взгляд.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?   
  
Стив на мгновение отводит глаза и стискивает зубы.  
  
— То, что ты сказал про Эрскина. У тебя не было на это права.  
  
— Тоже самое могу сказать и о тебе, — через пару мгновений отвечает Тони. — У тебя не было права говорить про Говарда, но не забывай, что ты это сделал.  
  
— Говард был моим другом, а ты даже не знал Эрскина. Это другое.  
  
Тони вздыхает и отворачивается от экрана, полностью концентрируясь на Стиве.  
  
— Ты правда собираешься стоять тут и рассказывать, что знал моего отца лучше, чем я? Что твои — сколько там? — три или шесть месяцев эпизодических встреч с ним каким-то образом важнее моих семнадцати лет? — Стив выглядит так, будто собирается спорить, и Тони трясёт головой. — Пожалуйста, сделай одолжение нам обоим и постарайся воздержаться от того, чтобы рассказывать мне, что мой отец думал бы или чувствовал. Абсолютно уверен, что у меня куда больше знаний об этом, чем у тебя когда-нибудь будет. — Тони возвращается к мониторам. — А теперь, надеюсь, ты извинишь меня, но у меня очень много работы и очень мало времени.  
  
— Мало времени?  
  
— Сегодня я могу уделить Фьюри только два часа. И за это время мне хотелось бы получить как минимум рабочую теорию.  
  
— Ты мог бы просто остаться, пока не закончишь.  
  
— Не выйдет. У меня на сегодня запланированы другие встречи и другие дела, которые требуют внимания. Это двухчасовое окно — всё, что у меня есть.  
  
Стив скрещивает руки.  
  
— Вечеринки не так важны, как поимка Гидры.  
  
Тони вздыхает.  
  
— Вижу, ты осведомлён о моих планах на сегодня, но ты ошибаешься. Я полагаю, что благотворительные вечера, которые помогут Старк Индастриз не только установить достойные взаимоотношения с Африкой, но и начать там создание чистой энергии, так же важны, как и борьба с Гидрой. — Тони смотрит на Стива. — Так что вы с Мстителями можете «мстить» и сражаться ради защиты мира, а я отойду назад и попытаюсь его спасти.  
  
— Один человек не может спасти мир, мистер Старк, и думать, что вам это удастся, просто самонадеянно.  
  
— Я не один, если бы я занимался этим в одиночку, не было бы и нужды в вечеринке, — саркастически замечает Тони и выводит на экран новые данные.  
  
К счастью, Стив замолкает, стоит Тони вернуться к работе, и Тони старается игнорировать его пристальный взгляд. Как будто Стив пытается мысленно расчленить его, чтобы разобраться, как он устроен.  
  
Тони не решается сказать ему, что это не сработает. Хотя, Стив может тратить своё время, как угодно, если будет продолжать молчать.  
  
***  
  
— Ты снова отвлёкся, — замечает Баки, и Тони тихонько фыркает.  
  
— Да… Похоже на то. Долгие дни, а ночи ещё длиннее. Ты знаешь, как это бывает, — Тони делает глоток остывшего кофе, рассматривая результаты последнего сканирования. — Выглядит очень здорово, воспаление и болезненная чувствительность почти незаметны. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Голова на удивление ясная.  
  
— На удивление?  
  
— Я не осознавал, что со мной что-то не так, пока, ну, со мной было всё не так, — пытается объяснить Баки, и Тони кивает.  
  
— Рад слышать, — Тони смотрит в планшет, на новый список вопросов, а потом на Баки. Тот играет с гайкой, которую ему дал Дубина, и выглядит невероятно скучающим, Тони ещё никогда его таким не видел. — Как насчёт того, чтобы отпраздновать? — Слова слетают с языка быстрее, чем Тони успевает их осмыслить.  
  
— Отпраздновать?  
  
— Ага. Я имею в виду, у тебя видна положительная динамика. Думаю, небольшой перерыв пойдёт на пользу. — Тони откладывает планшет и смотрит на выпрямившегося Баки. — Пойдём прогуляемся или что-нибудь в этом духе. Ничего экстремального, не будем рисковать запуском триггеров, пока мы на улице, но свежий воздух тебе не повредит. — Тони пожимает плечами. — Что думаешь?  
  
— Звучит отлично. — Баки выглядит чуточку взволнованным. — Пойду переоденусь.  
  
— Ничего слишком вызывающего, — шутит Тони. — Нам нужно сохранить инкогнито.  
  
— Я-то смогу сохранить инкогнито, а вот ты?   
  
Тони с усмешкой принимает вызов.  
  
— С таким лицом? Кто вообще захочет сохранять инкогнито? — Тони указывает на себя, а Баки фыркает и закатывает глаза.  
  
— Как скажешь, — посмеивается Баки, а Тони машет на него рукой.  
  
— Иди, иди, иди. Надень куртку, кепку и что-нибудь ещё — Баки улыбается ему, поднимается и уходит к лифтам. — Пятница, что с нашим списком из ЩИТа?  
  
— Обработано 47 процентов, — отчитывается Пятница.   
  
Тони кивает.  
  
— Всё по графику, так держать.  
  
— Будет сделано, Босс.  
  
Баки спускается через несколько минут, и он так сильно похож на того, старого Баки, что Тони на мгновение сомневается, не галлюцинация ли это, вызванная М.О.Р.Г.  
  
— Готов идти? — спрашивает Баки. Тони переводит дыхание и кивает, а затем берёт пиджак и направляется к выходу. — Ты будешь выделяться, — говорит Баки, и Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я и должен выделяться. На самом деле, я убеждён, что был рождён, чтобы выделяться.  
  
Баки фыркает на это.  
  
— Ну конечно же, засранец.  
  
— Куда бы ты хотел поехать? — спрашивает Тони, когда они садятся в машину.  
  
— Без понятия.  
  
— Хмм… Знаешь, я тут реконструирую старый особняк Старков для… кое-чего.  
  
— Кое-чего? — Баки бросает на него взгляд.  
  
— Кое-чего, — повторяет Тони и вздыхает, увидев приподнятые брови. — Ладно. ЩИТ может сколько угодно думать, что они собрали всех «особенных людей», но я думаю — «Я знаю», — что ещё будут или уже есть и другие. Щит не будет для них единственным выбором, я хочу создать… вторую команду Мстителей. У которой не будет ничего общего с оригинальным составом.  
  
Тони знает, чем окончатся все эти «ничего общего» и «лидерские качества» — ярким пламенем, — но он может попытаться и быть лучше. Дорога к старому лагерю Мстителей проходит довольно гладко — за одним исключением: Баки хватает наглости раскритиковать музыкальные вкусы Тони и включить какую-то старую радиопостановку, а постоянные угрозы Тони выкинуть его из машины с каждым разом производят все меньше впечатления.  
  
Сказать по правде, постановка оказалась весьма интересной, даже если актёры и переигрывали слегка, но Тони ни за что не признался бы в этом Баки.  
  
— Итак, через несколько месяцев здесь будет собран мир будущего, — говорит Тони, показывая на огромную территорию вокруг них. Он тянет Баки за собой. — Здесь будут мастерские и лаборатории для учёных, которые потянутся сюда, чтобы работать в безопасности и под защитой. — Они идут дальше. — Здесь планируется медицинское крыло, потому что быть супергероем очень опасно. — Они проходят через остальные помещения: общую гостиную, комнаты отдыха, спальни для всех, кому они будут нужны, и всё в таком духе. — А здесь будет самое важная важная комната в любой организации. — Тони разводит руки в стороны, демонстрируя помещение.  
  
— И что же здесь будет? — с любопытством интересуется Баки, и Тони усмехается.  
  
— Кафетерий, конечно же. Что же ещё? — Смех Баки стоит этой шутки. Он продолжает смотреть на Тони, будто хочет что-то спросить. — Что?  
  
— Ничего. — Баки качает головой, но Тони с уверенностью может сказать, что это не «ничего».  
  
— Что?  
  
— Просто ты выглядишь очень взбудораженным, — признаётся Баки. — И… тебе идёт.   
  
Тони ничего не может поделать с тем, что у него, кажется, краснеет шея, так что он пожимает плечами и на мгновение отводит взгляд.  
  
— Я проголодался, ты как? Пока что еды тут нет и не предвидится, как насчёт небольшого ланча? Я знаю одно место неподалёку.  
  
— Моя одежда вряд ли подходит для чего-то роскошного.   
  
Тони только отмахивается.  
  
— Даже не переживай на этот счёт. Там это никого не волнует.  
  
***  
  
— Антонио! — возглас раздаётся, стоит им только зайти в небольшой неприметный итальянский ресторанчик. Голос принадлежит женщине, которая улыбается и распахивает руки для объятий. Баки немного удивлён, когда Тони улыбается в ответ и подходит ближе, позволяя обнять себя.  
  
— Франческа.  
  
— È passato troppo tempo.   
  
Тони немного наклоняется, чтобы Франческа могла крепче его обнять.  
  
— Lo so, mi dispiace tanto. Non succederà piú. — Тони отступает и показывает на Баки. — Франческа, это Баки.  
  
— Рада познакомиться, Баки, — с улыбкой отвечает Франческа и берёт два меню. — Пойдёмте, ну же. Сюда. — они идут за ней в дальнюю часть зала и садятся за стол, скрытый от чужих глаз.  
  
— Спасибо, — благодарит её Тони, когда Франческа кладёт перед ним меню, а затем вручает второе Баки. — Заказывай всё, что захочешь, еда тут просто фантастическая.  
  
Франческа улыбается похвале.  
  
— Я сейчас принесу вам воды. Что-нибудь ещё?  
  
— Не сегодня. А ты что будешь?  
  
— Вода — это здорово. — Франческа кивает и уходит. — Ты был так дружелюбен с ней. Давно сюда ходишь?  
  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— Господи, даже не знаю. Моя мама любила этот ресторан и всегда брала меня с собой, когда у неё было время. Говорила, что он напоминает ей о доме.  
  
— Она была итальянкой? — спрашивает Баки, и Тони кивает.  
  
— Да, и гордилась этим. — Тони нежно улыбается, погружаясь в воспоминания. — Я всегда знал, есть ли у меня проблемы и насколько серьёзные, только по тому, как она меня звала. Было три стадии: Энтони Старк, Энтони Эдвард Старк и что-то непереводимое итальянское, тогда мне стоило спасаться бегством. — Баки не может сдержать улыбку, представив, как маленький Тони бегает по округе и устраивает сущий хаос. Как Дубина, только на двух ножках и без огнетушителя. — А что насчёт тебя? Есть новые воспоминания?  
  
— Мне казалось, что мы отдыхаем от этого.  
  
— Хотел убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом, — шутит Тони, но Баки только пожимает плечами.   
  
Франческа возвращается с водой и принимает у них заказ.  
  
— Не знаю. Иногда у меня бывают какие-то проблески, но пока что никаких конкретных воспоминаний. — Баки вздыхает. — Всё будто задом наперёд. Словно я помню отрывки того, что было в конце, а не в начале, если в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл.  
  
— Это было совсем недавно, так что логично, что ты вспоминаешь это первым.  
  
— Это тяжело… То, что касается миссий. — Тони кивает. — С тобой было так же?  
  
— Со мной?  
  
— Ты говорил, что использовал М.О.Р.Г.  
  
— Ах, да. В ПТСР мало хорошего, — признаётся Тони. — Было несколько событий, которые я хотел проработать. Но со мной всё было иначе, потому что на себе я её впервые испытал на ранней стадии. До того, как вычистил все баги и глюки программы.  
  
— Глюки? — с беспокойством спрашивает Баки. — Какие глюки?  
  
— Ну, в самом начале… Иногда происходил сбой в памяти, который просто не позволял мне отключиться. Даже не скажу, сколько раз в итоге я заново пережил Афганистан. Пятница чуть с ума не сошла. — Баки хочет спросить о многом, но Тони снова улыбается, потому что Франческа приносит им тарелки. Баки наматывает спагетти, пока Тони режет на кусочки своего цыплёнка в пармезане.  
  
— Афганистан? — всё же спрашивает Баки, и Тони удивлённо смотрит на него, прежде чем проглотить кусочек.  
  
— Ох, точно. Ты же не знаешь. Вообще это очень известная история, можешь забить в поисковике. — Тони пожимает плечами. — Понимаешь, Старк Индастриз не всегда занималась «строительством будущего», скорее, была заинтересована в создании вещей, которые хорошо взрывались. Крупные контракты на поставку оружия для правительства Штатов. Вот что оставил мне в наследство мой дорогой отец, но я поднялся на новую высоту. — В голосе Тони звучит неприкрытая ненависть к себе. — Ладно, как бы то ни было. Несколько лет назад старинный партнёр моего отца по бизнесу — чёрт, это был его лучший друг и практически мой дядя... Я имею в виду, этот человек растил меня с того самого дня, как погибли мои родители — до момента, когда он заплатил группировке «Десять Колец», чтобы они убили меня посреди пустыни, где я демонстрировал новое оружие. Шутка в том, что я выжил, приобрёл вот это, — Тони касается груди, где Баки уже видел яркое голубое сияние, — и создал первую броню Железного Человека. Они пытались вынудить меня делать для них оружие, но я заставил их пожалеть об этом.  
  
Так многое остаётся невысказанным, но Баки отчётливо видит и чувствует это.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
Тони качает головой.  
  
— Это в прошлом, со всем уже покончено. Я стараюсь не зацикливаться на этом.  
  
— А тот человек, — после паузы спрашивает Баки. — Бизнес-партнёр твоего отца… Где он сейчас?  
  
Тони жёстко ухмыляется, но это не помогает скрыть боль в его глазах.  
  
— Мёртв. — Баки знает, что не стоит говорить «хорошо», так что просто кивает. Что-то подсказывает ему: тому человеку повезло, что сейчас он уже мёртв, ведь у Баки полно подзабытых навыков и, возможно, на одну ночь ему бы очень захотелось о них вспомнить. — Так, наша беседа обрела какой-то совсем уж депрессивный тон. Давай-ка выберем тему получше?  
  
— Отлично.  
  
— Прекрасно. Хммм… И о чём же мы будем говорить? — Тони весь в раздумьях. — Я не очень уверен, что мы могли бы обсудить.  
  
Баки ест свою пасту, наблюдая за тем, как Тони безуспешно пытается подобрать подходящую тему, но в итоге сжаливается над ним.  
  
— Почему ты так назвал Дубину?  
  
Тони смеётся.  
  
— О, это целая история. Всё началось ещё в МТИ…  
  
***  
  
— Серьёзно, мне не нужна нянька, — говорит Тони, просматривая появившиеся данные. Наташа пожимает плечами, скрещивает руки и прислоняется к стене.  
  
— Фьюри хочет быть уверен, что ты полностью выкладываешься.  
  
— Бьюсь об заклад.  
  
— Он сказал, что ты можешь просто не отключать программу, когда уйдёшь, — предлагает Наташа, на что Тони качает головой.  
  
— Исключено.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
Тони не рассказывает ей, что это усовершенствованная версия программы, с помощью которой он вычистил из Старк Индастриз всех шпионов многие годы назад, и уж тем более он не говорит, как пугающе это было похоже на смертоносные расчеты Гидры.  
  
— Меня не прельщает мысль, что кто-то использует статистику и теорию вероятности, чтобы подогнать их под что-то, чем оно не является. Я сказал, что лишь обозначу, где начать искать. Нет никаких гарантий, что эти люди окажутся спящими агентами Гидры, только вероятность.  
  
— Думаешь, мы возьмём формулу и используем для чего-то другого? Ты совсем нам не доверяешь, да, Старк? — Тони не может сдержаться и бросает в её сторону короткий «ты издеваешься что ли?» взгляд, после чего возвращается к данным.  
  
— Предпочту не испытывать судьбу, — говорит он вместо того, чтобы сказать кое-что совсем другое.  
  
Дверь открывается и появляется Клинт, который тут же занимает место рядом с Наташей. Они о чём-то перешёптываются, совершенно не скрываясь и время от времени поглядывая на него, а затем оба прислоняются к стене и продолжают наблюдать. Тони предпочитает не обращать на них внимания, тем более, что он знает, что это один из их «мы в твоей голове» трюков. Хотят, чтобы он почувствовал себя некомфортно и выдал что-нибудь, чего не планировал.  
  
— Фьюри надеялся, что ты присоединишься к нам на следующей встрече, — говорит Наташа спустя какое-то время.   
  
Тони лишь хмыкает.  
  
— Пусть попросит включить его в расписание.  
  
— Он пытался, у тебя всё занято.  
  
— Я очень занятой человек, — отвечает Тони, но Наташа пожимает плечами.  
  
— Он надеялся, что ты выкроишь время, чтобы втиснуть нас в свой график.  
  
— Прости, но если Пятница говорит, что я занят — я занят.  
  
— Он также надеялся обсудить с тобой возможные уступки, на которые он готов пойти, чтобы ты присоединился к Мстителям на более-менее постоянной основе.  
  
— Нет, спасибо.  
  
— Ты мог бы хотя бы выслушать его, Старк, он пытается быть великодушным, — говорит Клинт, но Тони качает головой.  
  
— Предпочёл бы не терять ни моё, ни его время. Думаю, это будет куда более великодушно.  
  
Тони очень хочется тяжело вздохнуть. В первый раз Фьюри постоянно подчёркивал, как уязвимо его место в команде и как легко ему будет из неё вылететь, но теперь — теперь, когда у него совершенно нет на них времени, — они изо всех сил пытаются убедить его сотрудничать.  
  
Слишком настойчиво для тех, кому не нужен Тони Старк и кто привык отделываться от него дерьмом в стиле: «Всем будет только лучше без тебя, сомневаюсь, что мы даже заметим разницу».  
  
— Пятница, покажи-ка мне ещё раз пропорции. — Тони хмурится, когда Пятница исполняет его просьбу. — Знаешь что… Мне не нравятся параметры. Давай немного сузим их и добавим новый цвет для коэффициента низшего уровня угрозы. — Тони тут же печатает, добавляя новый код. — Прекрасно, возможно, еще один сеанс, и мы будем готовы к настоящей сортировке. Отлично поработала, детка.  
  
— Спасибо, Босс. Вы тоже.  
  
Тони улыбается и подхватывает свой пиджак.  
  
— Ты закончил на сегодня? — спрашивает Наташа, Тони кивает.  
  
— Ага, увидимся в следующий раз.  
  
— Нам нужна информация, Старк. Как можно скорее.  
  
— И вы получите её, как только она появится.  
  
— Мне кажется, что ты не воспринимаешь происходящее достаточно серьёзно.  
  
— А мне кажется, что вы не имеете ни малейшего понятия, насколько серьёзно или несерьёзно я воспринимаю происходящее, агент Романофф. В любом случае, на сегодня я всё. Вернусь и закончу. Не нравится — займите этим своих собственных сотрудников.  
  
Тони почти успевает выйти, когда слышит голос Клинта.  
  
— Фьюри интересуется, зачем ты делаешь так много костюмов Железного Человека. Он хочет знать, есть ли у него повод для беспокойства.  
  
— Передай Фьюри, что я чувствую, как он пересекает линию «никакого чёртового шпионажа», о которой я его предупреждал, — с большой осторожностью говорит Тони, открывает дверь и выходит из комнаты.  
  
Он никак не может избавиться от плохого предчувствия, которое не покидает его и на следующий день.  
  
***  
  
Когда Тони через несколько дней спускается в мастерскую, то застаёт Баки за просмотром видеозаписей атаки на Нью-Йорк. Он молчит и раз за разом пересматривает часть, где хорошо видно Стива.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Тони, снимая пиджак и отдавая его Ю.  
  
— Я знаю его, — говорит Баки и перематывает запись снова. — Я его знаю.  
  
— Да, знаешь, — кивает Тони.  
  
Баки поворачивается, и в его взгляде мелькает что-то странное.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Стив Роджерс, также известный как Капитан Америка. Он был одним из Ревущих Коммандос и воевал вместе с тобой под командованием генерала Филлипса.  
  
— Но… это было… так давно. Он выглядит так молодо…  
  
— Он был заморожен. Как ты, да не совсем. — Тони садится в кресло рядом с Баки. — Он рухнул в воды Арктики вместе с самолётом. Его тело было заморожено, пока не так давно нам не удалось вернуть его к жизни. Он, как и ты, испытал на себе действие сыворотки, которую разработал Эрскин. — Тони замирает на мгновение. — Я не хотел… приводить его сюда, пока ты не будешь готов.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Он был твоим лучшим другом. Вы выросли вместе. У вас на двоих огромная история, и думаю, я боялся, что, если приведу его слишком рано, он станет неизвестной переменной в процессе твоего исцеления.  
  
— Переменной? — есть что-то пугающее в том, как Баки произносит это слово. — Переменной? Я не чёртова машина, Тони! Ты не можешь просто вбивать цифры и надеяться на лучшее!  
  
Тони вздыхает.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не машина. Баки, я знаю. Но ещё я знаю, что тебе сложно вспомнить что-то о своей жизни до вмешательства Гидры. Я не хотел приводить кого-то, кто будет давить на тебя и искать того «Баки», которого он помнит, не видя того, кто ты сейчас. — Тони запускает руки в волосы. — Думаю, таким образом я пытался защитить тебя. Я не собирался прятать тебя от Роджерса вечно, просто ждал, когда ты сам вспомнишь и обретёшь твёрдую почву под ногами. — Он растерянно смотрит на Баки. — Если я ошибся… Сделал что-то неправильно… Прости меня. — После этих слов Баки, кажется, теряет свой запал и падает обратно на стул. — Я могу дать тебе информацию о нём. Создам папку или что-нибудь ещё, как тебе удобнее. — Тони выдерживает паузу. — Но я по прежнему считаю, что вам пока что не стоит встречаться. Я имею в виду, что Капитан Америка открыто бросил вызов Гидре, и я не уверен, что у вашей встречи… не будет никаких негативных последствий.  
  
— Нет, ты прав, — Баки признаёт это после нескольких минут молчания. — Я пока что не готов видеться с кем-то ещё.  
  
— Но скоро будешь. В прошлый раз всё прошло замечательно.  
  
— Это было всего один раз. — Баки сжимает кулаки. — Рядом со мной небезопасно.  
  
— Безопаснее, чем думаешь. Я просто переживаю, что Капитан Америка может оказаться особым случаем.  
  
— Из-за того, кем мы были друг другу?  
  
— И из-за того, что Гидра чертовски его ненавидит.  
  
— А ты? Ты ненавидишь его. — Это не вопрос, и Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я честно стараюсь оставаться равнодушным, когда дело касается Роджерса, но он всё усложняет.  
  
— Он Мститель.  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Ты… говорил ему обо мне?  
  
Тони качает головой и коротко смеётся.  
  
— Баки, если бы я рассказал о тебе Роджерсу, ты бы тут же об этом узнал, потому что он явился бы во всеоружии, чтобы «спасти тебя».  
  
— Спасти от тебя?  
  
— Я уверен, что Роджерс думает, что по каким-то причинам — которых я не могу понять, да и не очень хочу, если честно, — от меня нужно спасать весь мир. — Тони беспомощно пожимает плечами. — Между мной и Роджерсом слишком много разногласий — всегда было и, скорее всего, всегда будет. Не знаю, почему, но, похоже, такая у нас судьба.  
  
Баки поворачивается к экрану и снова ставит запись на повтор.  
  
— Пойдём, — говорит Тони, поднимаясь.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы уходим.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Туда, где у тебя будет больше возможностей любоваться своим дружком, чем несколько секунд записи.  
  
Баки следует за Тони, но находится в замешательстве всю дорогу до посвященной Капитану Америка выставки в Смитсоновском музее.  
  
— Иди. Я буду здесь.  
  
— Ты не пойдёшь?  
  
Тони натянуто улыбается.  
  
— Даже если исключить личные причины, мне кажется, тебе стоит пойти туда одному. Это только твоё. Я буду ждать тебя здесь, если решишь вернуться.  
  
Тони вручает Баки билет и легонько подталкивает в сторону очереди в музей. Он может только надеяться, что внутри у Баки не случится никакого нервного срыва.  
  
— Джарвис, хакни камеры. Просто… пригляди за ним, хорошо?  
  
— Конечно, сэр.  
  
Тони пытается не выглядеть удивлённым, когда через несколько часов Баки возвращается, но Баки достаточно вежлив, чтобы не задавать вопросов.  
  
***  
  
Цифры сходятся, и Тони чувствует себя вполне уверенно.  
  
А ещё Тони чувствует неопределённую потребность не отдавать результаты Фьюри. Он опасается, что старый пират как-то всё испортит и обвинит во всём Тони. Его внимание привлекает открывающаяся дверь, и он оборачивается, чтобы узнать кто пришёл, потому что вся команда уже тут. К его удивлению, это Тор.  
  
— Снова здравствуй, Человек из Железа. Нам не хватало тебя на прошлой встрече. — Тор широко улыбается, и Тони просто моргает, не зная, как реагировать на такой энтузиазм.  
  
Тор всегда был таким громким? И он правда рад его видеть? Тони не может припомнить, когда такое было правдой.  
  
— Кхм, да, я тоже рад тебя видеть, — отвечает он после короткой паузы. — Что привело тебя на Землю?  
  
Тони не помнит, чтобы в прошлый раз Тор вернулся так быстро, и немного встревожен его хмурым видом.  
  
— Разве ты ещё не знаешь, Брат по Щиту? — Тони бледнеет от прозвища, которое ни разу не относилось к нему в прошлой жизни. Да что тут вообще происходит? — Скипетр пропал.  
  
— Погодите, что? — Тони быстро оборачивается и видит, как Стив отводит взгляд. — Почему мне никто не сказал?  
  
— Так ты же не Мститель, помнишь? — сухо отзывается Клинт, и Тони чудом не швыряет в его голову СтаркПад.  
  
— Да? Так вот почему ты не включил себя в состав Мстителей во время нашего последнего разговора, Старк? — Эти слова произносит голос, который Тони надеялся никогда больше не услышать. Обернувшись, он видит ухмыляющегося Локи.  
  
— Какого хрена? — восклицает Тони и шарахается в сторону, но только за тем, чтобы быть схваченным за руку и оказаться прижатым к другому человеку — Ледяному Великану?  
  
— Острожнее, не упади.  
  
— Да, я в прошлый раз отлично повеселился… падая, — цедит Тони, пристально глядя на Локи. — Убери руки.  
  
Локи продолжает ухмыляться, но отпускает Тони и поднимает руки, всем своим видом говоря «ну ладно, как скажешь».  
  
Тони хочет врезать ему по лицу.  
  
Несколько раз.  
  
В броне.  
  
И с Халком на подхвате.  
  
— Кто-нибудь потрудится мне всё объяснить? — Тони удаётся произнести это со спокойствием, которого он совсем не ощущает, а Тор подходит ближе и улыбается.  
  
— Конечно. Я могу. Всеотца полностью убедили твои доказательства, так что мы с братом были посланы, чтобы забрать Скипетр. Увы, мы вернулись слишком поздно, к тому моменту Скипетр уже пропал.  
  
Тони копается в памяти, пытаясь сообразить, когда Скипетр пропал в прошлый раз. Не слишком ли рано? Разве это произошло не после падения ЩИТа? Где-то через год?  
  
Господи, как же он облажался в этом времени.  
  
— Судя по всему, я обязан тебе своей свободой, Старк, и мне придётся как-то отплатить тебе, — говорит Локи, стоя всё ещё слишком — чертовски — близко к Тони.  
  
— Держи руки при себе, и это будет отличным началом, — говорит Тони, а Локи тут же зеркалит его оскал. С точно такой же ухмылкой Локи схватил Тони за горло и выбросил из окна.  
  
Мудак.  
  
Наташа переглядывается с Клинтом, и Тони с уверенностью может сказать, что они уже оценили произошедшее между ним и Локи и — как и всегда, когда дело касалось Тони, — пришли к неверным выводам.  
  
— Кажется, теперь мы союзники, Старк.   
  
Тони вымученно улыбается.  
  
— Ох, звучит восхитительно. Жду не дождусь.  
  
Неприкрытый сарказм в голосе Тони не замечает только Тор.

  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Баки, как только в мастерскую спускается Тони, который выглядит так, словно готов подраться с Халком.  
  
— Помнишь Локи?  
  
— Того чокнутого психопата, который пытался захватить Землю с армией пришельцев? — Тони кивает. — Он вернулся?  
  
— О да. Для меня это тоже стало новостью. Они просто ошарашили меня этим. Ударение на слово «ошарашили». — Тони вздыхает. — Асгард оправдал его действия и поведение — и пожалуйста, — теперь его отправили обратно на Землю, чтобы помочь отыскать Скипетр, который ЩИТ ухитрился потерять.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Ага. О! Как оказалось, они способны запомнить, что я не Мститель, когда хотят что-то утаить или скрыть от меня информацию. Но как только им от меня что-то нужно, так неожиданно они снова не врубаются. — Тони ерошит волосы и расстроенно закрывает лицо руками. — Прости. Как прошёл твой день? Как сессия?  
  
— Думаю, что неплохо.  
  
— Сержант Барнс демонстрирует значительное улучшение, — докладывает Джарвис. Тони улыбается, и от этого Баки чувствует себя так, будто совершил что-то невероятное.  
  
— Хорошо, это просто замечательно.   
  
Тони бросает взгляд на часы. Уже почти полночь, какого чёрта он потратил так много времени на ЩИТ? Понятно, что из-за Тора, но всё-таки.  
  
— Разве ты сейчас не должен спать? В смысле, ты пользуешься М.О.Р.Г. по ночам?  
  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мой режим сна так и не восстановился, так что Джарвис позволяет мне работать с М.О.Р.Г., когда я прошу.  
  
— В разумных пределах, — добавляет Джарвис, и Баки кивает.  
  
— В разумных пределах.  
  
Тони пожимает плечами, понимая, что он точно не образец для подражания в том, что касается здоровых привычек.  
  
— Ты не голоден?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты не голоден? Возможно, я сегодня потратил меньше энергии, чем мог бы, так что не чувствую усталости.  
  
Баки хмурится.  
  
— Что ты ел в последний раз?  
  
— Честно говоря, даже не помню. Уверен, что меня сейчас подпитывают только две вещи: кофе и раздражение.  
  
Губы Баки невольно дёргаются от такого описания, и он пытается взять над собой контроль и выглядеть осуждающе.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты долго на них протянешь.  
  
— Ох, ты удивишься, как долго я могу на них держаться, — парирует Тони. — Но я думаю, что мы могли бы прогуляться. Тут неподалёку есть круглосуточная закусочная, не сомневаюсь, что уж по крайней мере их пирог тебе понравится.  
  
— Почему мне должен понравится пирог?  
  
— Потому что я уверен, что они подмешивают туда наркоту, вот почему все так любят пироги.  
  
Баки на мгновение распахивает глаза.  
  
— Мистер Старк шутит, сержант. Они не добиваются наркотической зависимости посетителей с помощью пирогов.  
  
— Ты просто ещё не пробовал их пирог. Один кусочек — и ты всё поймёшь, к тому же у них совершенно отпадный кофе.  
  
— Звучит отлично. Ну, кроме той части про кофе.  
  
— Безбожник, — весело говорит Тони и ведёт Баки за собой.   
  
Официантка улыбается им слишком радостно для столь позднего времени суток, и Баки на сто процентов уверен, что если в пирогах и правда есть наркотики — эта женщина на них сидит.   
  
— Итак, восстановление проходит хорошо?  
  
— Да… Спасибо тебе.  
  
— Не благодари. Это меньшее, что я мог сделать.  
  
— Нет. Меньшее, что ты мог сделать — не делать ничего. И это имело бы смысл, учитывая, что ты не в ответе за меня.  
  
Тони разглядывает его лицо, отпивая кофе.  
  
— Ну, ты можешь сравнять счёт, когда поправишься. Что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
  
— Не уверен. Я ещё даже не задумывался об этом.  
  
— Ну, ты волен делать всё, что пожелаешь. Даже присоединиться к Мстителям.  
  
— Ты же ненавидишь этих ребят. — Баки замолкает, когда Пэтти приносит их заказ. Тони снова хмурится, пока Баки откусывает от своего чизбургера.  
  
— То, что у меня не вышло сработаться с ними, не значит, что у тебя не получится. К тому же, для тебя там будет совершенно другая атмосфера.  
  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
  
— Потому что Роджерс никому не позволит усложнять тебе жизнь.  
  
— Но Мстители работают под ЩИТом, который полон агентов Гидры. Не знаю, как ты, но я не горю желанием снова подчиняться Гидре.  
  
Тони кивает.  
  
— В этом есть смысл. Я видел сканы… Думаю, что сейчас не случится ничего страшного, если ты увидишься с Роджерсом, если захочешь, конечно.  
  
Баки замолкает, когда до него доходит сказанное. Он вспоминает этого сопляка всё больше и больше и не может отрицать, что хочет увидеться с ним, но что-то всё же удерживает его.  
  
— Думаю, что подожду ещё немного.  
  
Тони тут же склоняет голову.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не «чтокай» мне. Если я не могу «чтокать» тебе, то и ты не можешь. — Тони барабанит пальцами по столу. — Что не так с тобой и Роджерсом? Я не могу придумать ни одной причины, по которой ты так не хочешь встретиться с ним.  
  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я не знаю… То есть… Что, если я спровоцирую Зимнего Солдата?  
  
Взгляд Тони становится мягче.  
  
— Роджерс достаточно силён, и мы будем приглядывать за тобой первое время.  
  
— Что, если это всё изменит? — добавляет Баки. — Между нами?  
  
— Нами?  
  
— Ты не любишь их, не любишь Стиви. — Тони кривится, услышав это прозвище. — Но мне нравится думать, что мы друзья, и просто… У меня такое чувство, что если я встречусь с Роджерсом, то больше никогда тебя не увижу.  
  
Тони на мгновение отводит взгляд.  
  
— Кто сказал, что ты захочешь? Роджерс — что-то вроде твоей конечной цели. Я это понимаю и не буду злиться. Я знал, что всё так и будет.  
  
— И что, несмотря на всё это время, мы просто едва знакомы?  
  
— Я не говорил этого. Я всегда буду здесь, если понадоблюсь, но... — Тони обрывает себя.  
  
— Но ты не ждёшь, что я вернусь? — судя по самоуничижительной улыбке Тони, он попадает в точку.  
  
— Никто не выбирает меня, когда речь заходит о Роджерсе. Вот как это работает.  
  
Баки опускает взгляд на картошку фри и крутит ломтик в руках.  
  
— А ты когда-нибудь давал им шанс?  
  
Болезненная улыбка Тони хуже самых ужасных слов, и Баки знает, что никогда не спросит об этом снова.  
  
***  
  
— И снова здравствуйте, доктор Беннер. — Тони протягивает Брюсу руку. Тот выглядит удивлённым, но, кажется, рад его видеть.  
  
— Мистер Старк! Не знал, что вы придёте. — Брюс пожимает протянутую руку.  
  
— Фьюри вызвал меня, чтобы помочь, — отвечает Тони. — Итак, где я могу быть полезен?  
  
— О, прямо здесь. Я работаю с формулой, которую мы создали, чтобы определить местонахождение куба, но не нахожу ничего, даже малейшего импульса.  
  
Брюс выглядит уставшим и разочарованным, так что Тони подходит ближе, чтобы взглянуть на числа. Брюс прав, кажется, что Скипетра просто не существует, и это наводит Тони на кое-какую мысль.  
  
— Как думаете, возможно ли, что вместе со Скипетром они украли программу, которую я написал, чтобы скрыть его от распознавания?  
  
Брюс кивает и снимает очки, устало потирая переносицу.  
  
— Да, я думал об этом, но признаться, не представляю, как обойти её.  
  
— Мы должны отследить частоту программы. И если это не сработает, нам придётся быть очень изобретательными.  
  
Тони улыбается Брюсу, и тот слабо улыбается в ответ.  
  
***  
  
— Я слишком гениален себе во вред, — жалуется Тони, заходя в гостиную и драматично падая на диван. Баки сдавленно смеётся, не двигаясь с места.  
  
— Даже сейчас? Что ты сделал?  
  
— Не так давно я написал программу, которая должна была стать головной болью для плохих парней, но теперь они используют её против нас. Чёрт бы побрал меня и мой гений. Я знал, что однажды он меня и погубит. — Баки усмехается, потому что Тони выглядит просто нелепо. — А ты как, лютик? Как прошёл твой день?  
  
— Лютик?  
  
— Уф, я обожаю давать прозвища. — Тони откидывается на подушки, чтобы взглянуть на Баки. — К слову о Лютике, ты смотрел «Принцессу-невесту»?  
  
— Что?  
  
— О Боже, нет. Джарвис, включай.  
  
— Что за «Принцесса-невеста»?  
  
— Всего лишь лучший фильм в истории. — Тони замолкает и обдумывает своё заявление. — Ладно, может и не в истории. Ну то есть, «Лабиринт» очень впечатляет. Дэвид Боуи в роли гоблина Джарета? Я согласен.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что в твоих словах нет ни грамма смысла.  
  
Тони ухмыляется и подмигивает.  
  
— В этом секрет моего очарования. Ты привыкнешь.  
  
***  
  
— Это уже третий раз, когда ты отправляешь нас куда-то, а там ничего нет, — говорит Фьюри, и Тони скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Он был там раньше, просто его там нет теперь. Мы делаем всё, что можем, но это всё, что мы можем, — отвечает Тони, а Брюс встаёт рядом с ним, словно молчаливо принимая на себя часть ответственности.  
  
— Нам нужно что-то большее, чем «теперь его нет», — огрызается Фьюри, и Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мы делаем всё, что можем. Больше мне нечего вам предложить. Если хотите найти Скипетр, найдите утечку.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Вы знаете, о чём я. Как только вы выдвигаетесь, Скипетр тут же исчезает. Они всегда готовы к появлению Мстителей. Я знаю, что вы не идиот, и надеюсь, не считаете идиотом меня. Где-то в ваших рядах есть утечка, и она стоит вам Скипетра.  
  
— Я думал, что твоя формула была создана, чтобы вычислить таких людей, Старк.  
  
— Эмм, нет. Она была создана, чтобы вычислять потенциальные угрозы. Это значит, что кто-то мог оказаться вне поля зрения, а кто-то, не связанный с Гидрой, наоборот, попал на радары. Я уже неоднократно повторял: не сваливайте это на меня, как будто я должен был совершить чудо и преподнести всех агентов Гидры на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой.  
  
— Возможно, если бы ты был больше времени посвятил этой проблеме, вместо того чтобы появляться тут на два-три часа, мы бы уже давно покончили с этим.  
  
— Искренне сомневаюсь, но это и не важно. Независимо от того, помогло бы это или нет, у вас по-прежнему есть лишь эти два-три часа моего времени и ни минутой больше. Так что рекомендую не тратить его на бессмысленные споры вроде этого.  
  
— Железный Человек нужен нам в поле, Старк. — Фьюри произносит это таким тоном, словно Тони непослушный ребёнок, и с него хватит.  
  
— Не обсуждается. Я сказал, что помогу написать алгоритм для отслеживания Скипетра, и я это сделал.  
  
— Если Гидра создаст оружие судного дня с помощью Скипетра, как ты сможешь смотреть в зеркало, зная, что причина в твоём эго, а, Старк?  
  
Тони не может сдержать саркастичный смешок.  
  
— Ого, Ник, серьёзно? Вырвали страницу из сценария Наташи? Мы с моим эго станем причиной конца света. Как оригинально. — Тони качает головой и отворачивается, чтобы забрать пиджак.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, позволь спросить?  
  
— На сегодня я закончил. Я сделал всё, что мог, и желаю вам удачи. Постарайтесь уберечь новую программу от Гидры, идёт?  
  
— Сейчас неподходящее время, чтобы мериться членами.  
  
Тони закатывает глаза.  
  
— Дело совсем не в этом.  
  
— Правда? — Фьюри скрещивает руки. — Потому что, как по мне, именно так это и выглядит.  
  
— Тогда вам стоит проверить ваш глаз, Ник. Кажется, в последние дни он вас подводит. — Тони поворачивается к Брюсу, игнорируя Фьюри. — Доктор Беннер, если у вас возникнут какие-то вопросы или проблемы, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь звонить мне. Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать, но я всецело верю в то, что вам удастся держать всё под контролем  
  
Брюс кивает в знак признательности, и Тони уже собирается уходить, когда дорогу ему преграждает Фьюри.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, Старк?  
  
Тони вздыхает.  
— Я ничего не хочу, Фьюри, и я правда устал от разговоров на эту тему.  
  
— Все чего-то хотят, Старк.  
  
— Даже если бы я чего-то и хотел, то получил бы это сам. Так что спасибо, но нет. — Тони обходит его и кивает Роджерсу, который почти весь разговор молча стоял в дверях. — Хорошего дня, мистер Роджерс.  
  
— И вам, мистер Старк.  
  
***  
  
Тони заходит в тренажёрный зал и прислоняется к стене, наблюдая за тем, как Баки избивает боксёрскую грушу. Баки видит, что тот хочет о чём-то поговорить, но весь его вид так и кричит «я не представляю, как начать этот разговор», так что Баки продолжает тренировку и ждёт, пока Тони не будет готов.  
  
— Думаю, я должен предупредить тебя, что у нас на горизонте могут замаячить некоторые проблемы, — после недолгой паузы начинает Тони, а Баки останавливается, ловит грушу и фиксирует её.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Фьюри совсем сдвинулся на всей этой теме с «Мне нужен Железный Человек в команде», так что он может прибегнуть к шантажу.  
  
— У него есть, чем тебя шантажировать?  
  
— Сказать по правде, думаю, у него это есть по умолчанию.  
  
— И чем нам это грозит?  
  
Тони чуть колеблется и нервно барабанит пальцами по арк-реактору, скрытому под рубашкой.  
  
— Думаю, нет ни единого шанса, что он не знает о тебе. И то, что он до сих пор не рассказал обо всем Роджерсу, подсказывает, что он сольёт эту пикантную новость, когда ему будет выгодно. И когда он это сделает, за мной явится готовый рвать и метать Капитан Америка.  
  
— Я защищу тебя, — отвечает Баки, и Тони коротко улыбается ему, прежде чем снова уйти в свои мысли. — Что такое? Кажется, ты не очень переживаешь из-за Стива.  
  
— Нет… Но если ЩИТ ворвётся сюда… Ты не единственный Зимний Солдат, которого они обнаружат.  
  
У Баки кровь стынет в жилах от этих слов, и он пристально смотрит на Тони.  
  
— Тони. Скажи, что ты не привёз сюда остальных. Скажи, что ты не разбудил их.  
  
— Что? Нет, ну конечно я их не будил. Господи, это было бы катастрофой. Катастрофой невероятного масштаба.  
  
— Но они здесь.  
  
Тони медленно кивает.  
  
— Да. Они в подвале. — Баки направляется к лифтам, не успев даже осознать, что именно он делает. — Баки? Баки, какого чёрта? — спрашивает Тони, быстро догнав его.  
  
— Тебе не стоило привозить их сюда.  
  
— А что ещё мне оставалось? Оставить их в Сибири, чтобы Гидра разбудила их, когда ей вздумается?  
  
— Тони, они опасны.  
  
— Вот так новость. Как и ты, как и я, как и Джарвис, во имя всего святого! — Тони встаёт между Баки и лифтом. — Чёрт, Баки, стой!  
  
— Они не такие, как я, Тони. Ты не сможешь спасти их.  
  
— Я знаю, что они не такие, как ты. Если верить их досье, они были преданы Гидре ещё до вмешательства на клеточном уровне, но это не значит, что им нельзя помочь. Ты же видел, на что способна М.О.Р.Г…  
  
— С теми, кто хочет стать другим, хочет измениться. Они не захотят. Всё, что им нужно — это смерть, жестокость и разрушение. Ты не можешь разбудить их.  
  
— Не всех же сразу, Господи, — Тони трясёт головой. — Но если начать с одного, под усиленным контролем, когда-нибудь. Я имею в виду, что, разумеется, это будет не скоро.  
  
— Никогда, Тони. Никогда.  
  
— Я не могу обещать. Если я найду способ вывести сыворотку из их тел, они станут обычными людьми. Обычными людьми, которым можно помочь или отправить в тюрьму, или что-то ещё, по обстоятельствам. Но я не позволю навечно оставить их замороженными сосульками. Или до тех пор, пока их кто-нибудь не найдёт и не разбудит.  
  
Баки тяжело вздыхает, отступает и ерошит волосы.  
  
— Чёрт побери, Тони, если они вырвутся — я не смогу защитить тебя.  
  
— Я и сам могу защитить себя, — говорит Тони, и Баки снова вздыхает.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю это, но ещё я знаю, на что они способны, — Баки видит упрямое выражение лица Тони и отступает. — Итак, ты работаешь над тем, как извлечь сыворотку? — в голосе Баки проскальзывает «почему ты не сказал мне об этом?», и Тони кивает.  
  
— Ну… да. Понимаешь, на сегодня есть три разных версии сыворотки Эрскина. Ну, пусть будет четыре, если считать то, что случилось с Брюсом. Роджерс и Красный Череп получили сыворотку по оригинальной формуле Эрскина, эксперименты с кровью Красного Черепа создали твою. Говард и ЩИТ воспользовались записями Эрскина и сохранившимися воспоминаниями, эта сыворотка течёт по их венам. Не знаю насчёт тебя, но думаю, что это слишком многим оставляет возможность заполучить копию одной из вариаций формулы. Мы должны быть готовы к этому. — У Баки начинает бегать взгляд, стоит Тони упомянуть сыворотку, созданную Говардом. — Ох. Так ты знаешь.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты знаешь. О том, что случилось с ними, верно? Ты знаешь, что случилось с моими родителями.  
  
Баки резко отводит взгляд.  
  
— … ты знал? — через силу произносит он, и Тони кивает.  
  
— Знал.  
  
— Тогда какого чёрта ты помог мне? — цедит Баки, на что Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— Потому что тебе была нужна помощь. Как и тем людям внизу.  
  
Баки поднимает взгляд на Тони.  
  
— Как тем… То, что я сделал, и ты просто… И всё нормально?  
  
— Я не говорил, что всё нормально. Мне больно, мне очень больно, но я ни в чём тебя не виню. — Тони чуть скрещивает руки и отводит взгляд. — В смысле, не пойми меня неправильно. Было время, когда я… То есть, кто бы винил меня, но… Мне понадобилось время.  
  
Баки смотрит на свою металлическую руку и качает головой.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Я знаю, — просто отвечает Тони. — И мне тоже жаль. Мне жаль, что они будут преследовать тебя, хотя у тебя не было выбора. Я сожалею о каждом из них. Я немного знаю о том, каково это, и никому бы такого не пожелал.  
  
Какое-то время они оба молчат, но потом Баки прочищает горло и возвращается к первоначальной теме.  
  
— Они не могут тут оставаться.  
  
— Больше нигде они не будут в безопасности. Нет места, где я был бы спокоен, что до них не доберутся ни ЩИТ, ни Гидра, ни кто-нибудь ещё.  
  
Баки вздыхает.  
  
— Это плохо кончится, — предупреждает он, и Тони безрадостно смеётся.  
  
— Когда было иначе?  
  
***  
  
— Твой директор сказал, что тебе может понадобится моя помощь, — заявляет Локи, заходя в комнату, но Тони тут же качает головой.  
  
— Он не мой директор, и нет, спасибо. Думаю, у меня и так всё нормально.  
  
— Брось, Старк. Мы же теперь союзники, разве нет? — Локи выглядит позабавленным подобными перспективами, когда прислоняется к столу и принимается крутить в руках какую-то мелочь. — Хотя должен признать, я нашёл весьма досадным тот факт, что ты отсутствовал на последнем собрании Мстителей. Без тебя там было скучно.  
  
— Что же, я здесь не для того, чтобы развлекать тебя, Локи. Я хочу найти Скипетр и послать всех на все четыре стороны.  
  
— Вынужден также признать, что больше всего меня удивляет твоя позиция и это нежелание стать одним из защитников твоей планеты. Ты видел, что грядёт, своими глазами видел отблески того, что таится за гранью. И всё же ты упрямишься, не желая стать их братом по оружию.  
  
— Зачем ты здесь, Локи? Тебе больше некого доставать? — спрашивает Тони, глядя на широко ухмыляющегося Локи.  
  
— Вовсе нет. Как я уже сказал, хотя ты очевидно не слушал, меня послал директор Фьюри. Он надеется, что я могу помочь тебе вывести программу на новый уровень. Доставить Скипетр в ожидающие его руки.  
  
— Да, но ты спец в «магии», а я в компьютерах, так что я не очень представляю, как ты можешь мне помочь.  
  
Локи медленно откладывает вещь, с которой играл.  
  
— Ох, думаю, ты узнаешь, что у меня множество невероятных талантов, а не просто магия, так что мне не составит большого труда адаптировать мои чары к одной из твоих программ.  
  
Тони замирает, обдумывая зерно истины в словах Локи. Он не сомневается, что заполучить Локи «в команду» было бы преимуществом, но Тони всё ещё не доверяет ему в той части, где Локи может кинуть его.  
  
Или в той части, где Локи может физически скинуть его откуда-нибудь.  
  
— Расскажи, как это будет работать, — после недолгих размышлений просит Тони, и Локи тут же улыбается, словно тот сделал что-то, что Локи одобряет. Он соскальзывает со стола и подходит ближе. У Тони все силы уходят на то, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда Локи намеренно встаёт за его спиной и смотрит на экран.  
  
Эту картину спустя десять минут застают остальные: Тони объясняет, как работает программа, а Локи стоит прямо за ним и чуть ли не на ухо шёпотом восхваляет работу Тони.  
  
— Рад снова увидеть тебя, Старк, — широко улыбаясь, говорит Тор. — И отдельное удовольствие видеть, как вы двое работаете вместе.  
  
Тони бросает на Тора взгляд, в котором отчётливо читается «разве ты не видишь, что я в беде?»  
  
Клинта и Наташу веселит его очевидное недовольство ситуацией, и Тони с радостью показал бы им средний палец, если бы не понимал, что это скорее создаст новые проблемы, чем решит существующие.  
  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Тор.  
  
— Мы заняты, брат, — вздыхает Локи, и Тор кивает.  
  
— Не буду вам мешать, — говорит он, очевидно, не замечая, как кривится Тони, когда Локи снова вторгается в его личное пространство, показывая на что-то на экране.  
  
— Объяснишь мне вот это? — просит он, положив руку Тони на плечо и прижавшись к нему со спины. Тони знает, что Локи получает извращённое удовольствие от его напряжения и дискомфорта, которые он без сомнения чувствует.  
  
— Это новый раздел, я закончил его только сегодня.  
  
— Ммм, и для чего он нужен?  
  
— Он нужен, чтобы программа искала места, где полностью отсутствует энергия Скипетра.  
  
— Чтобы отследить, где может работать программа, блокирующая излучение? — замечает Локи, и Тони кивает.  
  
— Таков план.  
  
Тони отходит к другому экрану, встречается взглядом с Брюсом и одними губами произносит: «Держите его подальше от меня». Брюс улыбается и кивает, а затем встаёт между ними. Тони против воли чувствует себя победителем, когда видит раздраженное лицо Локи.  
  
— Когда будет результат? — спрашивает Роджерс, глядя на них троих, и Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— Надеюсь, что в течение часа у нас будет точное местоположение Скипетра. Возможно быстрее, если мистер Одинсон поможет.  
  
Локи качает головой.  
  
— Лафейсон, если не возражаешь. — Он неприятно улыбается, глядя на Тора, и тот выглядит так, будто Локи только что убил его щеночка.  
  
— Ну значит, мистер Лафейсон.  
  
***  
  
— Они приняли Локи в команду? Локи? — возмущается Тони, снимая броню и глядя на Баки. — О чём вообще думал Ник? — Тони качает головой и чувствует, что дрожит. — Господи, мне всё ещё жутко. Я буду называть его «Локи Плохое Прикосновение», если он не отвяжется.  
  
— Локи — Мститель? — Баки произносит это с неверием, совершенно естественным в такой ситуации. Тони не понимает, почему остальные не реагируют так же.  
  
— Судя по всему, он «начал жизнь с чистого листа», ну и вся эта хрень с «враг моего врага — мой друг». — Тони качает головой. — Пойду в душ, мне кажется, что я должен смыть с себя всё это. Как насчёт пиццы? — спрашивает Тони, начиная стягивать одежду.  
  
— Звучит отлично.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда пицца и кино? Нам многое нужно наверстать.  
  
— Мы с Джарвисом выберем что-нибудь. Иди в душ, — прогоняет его Баки.  
  
Несколько минут спустя Тони раздевается и заходит в душевую кабину. Горячая вода творит чудеса и помогает снять напряжение, которое он всё время чувствует в присутствии Мстителей, неважно, с Локи они или без него.  
  
О чём, чёрт побери, они думали? Из всех людей выбрать именно Локи! Будто они старательно пытались выбрать худший вариант из всех возможных.  
  
Но опять-таки, Тони больше не отвечает за их пиар, так что, говоря откровенно, они могут делать, что захотят, насколько бы ужасно это ни было.  
  
Он просто хочет, чтобы они оставили их с Баки в покое.  
  
Или же оставили в покое только его… В конце концов он не может говорить за Баки.  
  
Тони вздыхает, пока вода омывает его тело. Возможно, Баки вскоре присоединится к Мстителям и покинет Башню ради какой-нибудь тайной квартиры, выбранной Фьюри для Мстителей, раз уж у него нет возможности попросить Тони приютить их.  
  
Тони пытается вернуть себе расслабленное состояние, которое подарила ему горячая вода, пока он не загрузился этими депрессивными мыслями.  
  
Он старается не думать о том, почему ему так грустно от мысли, что Баки уйдёт.  
  
***  
  
— Думаю, было здорово, — говорит Баки, когда кино заканчивается.   
  
Тони сонно смотрит на него, качает головой и бросает в него горсть попкорна.  
  
— Если бы я не отсидел марафон «Звёздных войн» и если бы мои ноги не затекли, одним попкорном ты бы не отделался.   
  
Баки улыбается слишком солнечно и бодро, учитывая, сколько часов они потратили на просмотр.  
  
— Ты сам сказал, что я обязан их посмотреть.  
  
— Никому не нравится Джа-Джа Бинкс, Баки. Никому.  
  
— Ты слишком обобщаешь. Я уверен, что есть много людей, которые, как и я, считают, что он стал прекрасным дополнением к наследию «Звёздных войн».  
  
Баки открыто смеётся, когда Тони пристально смотрит на него, завернувшись в одеяло, и бросает ещё больше попкорна.  
  
***  
  
Следующие три недели проходят без Локи, Мстителей и ЩИТа и похожи на рай.  
  
Тони наконец-то может заняться своими делами, а результаты сканирования Баки показывают, что до полного выздоровления осталось всего ничего. Он даже не может сказать, кто из них больше взволнован скорым исцелением — сам Баки или Тони.  
  
— Что это? — спрашивает Баки, подходя ближе и заглядывая Тони через плечо. Над столом развёрнуты голографические чертежи.  
  
— Это металлический сплав, который я создал и из которого собираюсь делать тебе руку, — отвечает Тони, не отрываясь от проекции и не вынимая ручку изо рта.  
  
— Ты делаешь мне новую руку? — неприкрыто удивляется Баки.  
  
— Разумеется, — Тони говорит так, будто это самая очевидная вещь на свете, но одного взгляда на Баки достаточно, чтобы понять: он так не считает. — Я имею в виду, что несомненно буду твоим механиком. Ты же не подпустишь к своей руке какого-нибудь халтурщика, а эта рука просто груда мусора. К тому же я бы предпочёл знать все укромные уголки и щели, чтобы потом не было сюрпризов. Мне не нравится, что сейчас наши враги знают её возможности лучше, чем мы.  
  
— Но почему просто не взять листовую сталь? Как тут? — Баки хлопает по своей руке, а Тони морщится, будто Баки нанёс ему личное оскорбление.  
  
— Как ты смеешь сравнивать моё произведение искусства с этим хламом? Всё, тебе официально запрещён доступ в мастерскую. — Баки имеет наглость ухмыльнуться театральности Тони. — А потом ты спросишь, почему я не заказал её у Хаммера. Убирайся, безбожник. Это мой храм, и я не позволю говорить тут такие богохульные вещи.  
  
Тони машет руками, прогоняя Баки, и тот усмехается.  
  
— Это просто смешно. Но серьёзно, почему нет? Разве это не было бы легче?  
  
Тони качает головой.  
  
— Легче? Разумеется. Но лучше ли? Вот уж нет. — Он показывает на химический состав нового металла. — Обычный металл подвержен влиянию температуры. Вряд ли ты захочешь оказаться в месте с экстремально высокой или низкой температурой, когда твой металл решит адаптироваться к окружающей среде. — Взгляд Баки неожиданно становится отстранённым, он, очевидно, вспоминает что-то подобное, потому что растирает место, где металл встречается кожей.  
  
— Да, новый сплав — это здорово.  
  
— Я тоже так подумал.  
  
Тони не знает, сколько торчит в мастерской, когда Баки приходит в следующий раз. Он уже почти закончил, а в глаза будто песка насыпали.  
  
— Когда ты в последний раз ел? Кофе не в счёт, — спрашивает Баки, разглядывая пустые чашки, расставленные по столу.  
  
— Кофе всегда выручает меня, Баки, не оскорбляй кофе.  
  
Баки усмехается.  
  
— Да, да, я помню. «Кофе и раздражение». — В его голосе отчётливо слышна насмешка. — Когда ты спал в последний раз?  
  
— Сон для слабаков, — с ухмылкой отзывается Тони, и судя по насмешливой улыбке Баки, это выглядит так, словно он под кайфом. — Эйнштейн спал всего три часа в год, ну или около того.  
  
— Что-то я очень в этом сомневаюсь, — говорит Баки. — В любом случае, пока ты работаешь с моей рукой, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты спал как минимум пять.  
  
— Мне не нужен сон, — спорит Тони и широко зевает, а Баки кивает, будто соглашаясь.  
  
— Конечно не нужен. Ты поэтому решил, что мне нужно шесть пальцев?   
  
Тони тут же переводит взгляд на изображение.  
  
— Ничего я не решил! — возмущается он, проверив чертежи и не найдя мифический шестой палец, и Баки смеётся.  
  
— Нет, но сам факт, что тебе пришлось проверить такую очевидную вещь, доказывает, что тебе нужно хотя бы немного поспать. — Тони уже не может отрицать, потому что у него шумит в ушах, а ещё хочется просто упасть головой на стол, да так и остаться. — Тони? Тони, вставай. Давай уложим тебя в постель.  
  
Когда Тони снова открывает глаза, оказывается, что он на самом деле решил улечься на стол, и теперь Баки осторожно поднимает его и крепко держит.  
  
— Ммм… Мне просто нужен кофе, — бормочет Тони куда-то в шею Баки, когда тот подхватывает его на руки, словно он совсем ничего не весит. Хотя возможно, для Баки он и правда ничего не весит. — Я тяжёлый? — спрашивает он, пока Баки несёт его к лифту. — Ну то есть, с сывороткой и вот этим всем?  
  
— Не особо, — тихо говорит Баки, будто пытаясь не разбудить. — Джарвис, поднимешь нас на этаж Тони, пожалуйста?  
  
— Конечно, сержант Барнс.  
  
Тони сотрясает кулаком воздух.  
  
— Ты предатель, Джей, — говорит Тони, обессиленно роняя руку. — Заставляешь меня спать.  
  
— Как же мне теперь с этим жить, сэр? — отвечает Джарвис, как самый настоящий маленький засранец, которым он и является, и Тони мысленно делает пометку не забыть завтра пригрозить ему отправкой в МТИ. Должно быть, в какой-то момент он отключается, потому что в следующий миг он уже лежит в своей постели, укрытый одеялом.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Тони, — слышится в отдалении голос Баки. — Сладких снов нам обоим.  
  
Это последнее, что запоминает Тони, потому что в следующий раз просыпается уже утром.  
  
— Пятница, время?  
  
— Двадцать шесть минут десятого, Босс, — отвечает Пятница, а Тони растирает лицо и плетётся в ванную. Когда изо рта пропадает запах, будто там что-то разлагается, а сам он чувствует себя человеком после душа, Тони выходит.  
  
— Местонахождение?  
  
— Сержант Барнс сейчас в тренажёрном зале, — докладывает Джарвис.  
  
— Ммм. Сегодня что-нибудь есть? Что-нибудь, что понравилось бы Баки? Что-нибудь знакомое ему? Может, игра или что-то такое? Сейчас вроде сезон? Я чувствую, что сегодня должно быть что-нибудь.  
  
— Сегодня игра, я могу заказать билеты, если пожелаете, — предлагает Пятница, и Тони кивает, спускаясь в тренажёрный зал. Баки выполняет комплекс упражнений, а Тони просто прислоняется к дверному проёму и ждёт, когда его заметят. Вскоре Баки замирает и смотрит на него.  
  
— Знаешь, думаю, меня не укладывали спать лет с пятнадцати. И то лишь потому, что Роуди потрясающий и решил усыновить неуклюжего подростка, который вечно влипал в неприятности и считал себя неуязвимым. — Баки пожимает плечами. — Иди в душ, мы уезжаем.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Мне сказали, что мы можем попасть на бейсбол. Я купил билеты на случай, если ты захочешь пойти. Мы будем совершенно инкогнито. Наденем солнцезащитные очки и натянем капюшоны. Для верности даже возьмём бейсболки, — Тони ухмыляется, когда Баки смеётся и закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ага, совершенно не похоже, что мы будем выделяться.  
  
— Отлично, решено. Собирайся. Мне нужен выходной.  
  
Баки с улыбкой качает головой и поднимает руки, сдаваясь, а затем идёт делать, что велено.  
  
И хотя случиться могло всё, что угодно, Тони необычайно рад, что день проходит практически идеально.  
  
Баки прав, конечно же их замечают на стадионе, десятки людей пытаются сфотографировать Тони, а он просто улыбается и машет всем рукой. Разумеется, Баки убивает Тони взглядом, когда тот заходится смехом над руганью Баки в адрес судьи, отчего Тони лишь смеётся ещё громче. Тогда Баки легко толкает Тони плечом и тоже улыбается.  
  
После игры незамедлительно случается то, что Тони вечно будет называть «Возмездием Баки», когда тот тащит его в парк аттракционов, где они собирают абсолютно все горки. Все. До. Единой. Тони думал, что выдержит, учитывая весь его опыт полётов в броне Железного Человека, но, Господи, как же он ошибался. Радовало лишь, что Баки очевидно переоценил влияние сыворотки, потому что в какой-то момент он тоже позеленел.  
  
Чтобы загладить свою вину, Баки выигрывает для Тони огромную плюшевую игрушку, и Тони смеётся, когда забирает её. Пеппер, Хэппи и Роуди получают кучу фоток «приключений» медведя, и когда Тони с Баки наконец возвращаются в машину, где их ждёт Хэппи, то выглядят они, как впервые перебравшие с выпивкой подростки.  
  
Хэппи никак это не комментирует, лишь улыбается и качает головой, прежде чем отвезти их в Башню, где Тони остаток вечера развлекает Баки схемами его новой руки.  
  
Ему уже давно не было так легко и свободно, и часть Тони мужественно игнорирует знаки того, что это может значить.  
  
Уже забираясь в постель, Тони напоминает себе все причины, по которым он не может влюбиться в Баки Барнса, и игнорирует тот очевидный факт, что он уже это сделал.  
  
***  
  
Оглядываясь назад, Тони вынужден признать: ему стоило задуматься о ружьях, которым суждено было выстрелить. И уж точно не стоило забывать, что беда не приходит одна, особенно к Тони Старку.  
  
С прошлого похищения прошло уже много времени, и Тони может с уверенностью сказать, что это не особо приятный жизненный опыт. Он просыпается и понимает, что прикован к койке, похожей на те, что используют для восстановления после переломов; голова гудит, а слишком яркий свет ослепляет. Он не помнит, как здесь оказался и что вообще произошло, лишь надеется, что больше никто не пострадал.  
  
— О, кажется, вы наконец-то очнулись. — Тони поворачивается к говорящему и почти что стонет, когда видит фон Штрукера. — Боюсь, мои люди немного перестарались. Эти дикари никак не поймут, что в некоторых случаях необходим деликатный подход. Я приношу свои извинения за непреднамеренный дискомфорт, который вы сейчас испытываете, мистер Старк.   
  
Тони замечает движение сбоку, и у него тут же холодеет кровь от того, что он видит.  
  
Ванда.  
  
Она выглядит совсем юной, Тони понимает, что ей, должно быть, всего восемнадцать или только-только исполнилось девятнадцать, а окутывающая её алая дымка — недавно обретённая сила.  
  
— Старк, — она едва заметно кривит губы в улыбке, которая всегда предназначалась Тони и которую никто никогда не замечал.   
  
Фон Штрукер кивает и указывает на неё.  
  
— Ах да, это ваша большая поклонница, мистер Старк. Она спросила, может ли быть полезной, и я не увидел в этом ничего страшного. Надеюсь, вы тоже не возражаете.  
  
— Что-то подсказывает мне, что возражения мне не помогут, — хрипит Тони, и Штрукер кивает.  
  
— Это верно. Подойди сюда, дорогая. — Ванда подходит ближе к кровати, и лишь годы, проведённые рядом с ней, позволяют Тони сохранять спокойствие. — Мисс Максимофф согласилась помочь мне кое с чем. Видите ли, я хочу… как там вы, американцы, говорите? — Он переводит взгляд на Тони и ненадолго задумывается, а потом щёлкает пальцами. — Точно, убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом.  
  
— Мстители не явятся сюда, чтобы спасти меня, если вы этого ждёте. А у Старк Индастриз жёсткая позиция по переговорам с террористами.  
  
— Ох, нет, нет, нет. Нам нужны не Мстители. Эту приманку мы заполучили вовсе не для них. — Штрукер берёт в руки папку и находит нужный файл. У Тони останавливается сердце, когда он видит фотографию.  
  
Кто-то сфотографировал их с Баки в парке аттракционов. Они выглядят как самые обычные люди, но главное тут — как смеётся Тони и как нежно улыбается Баки, глядя на него.  
  
— Он не идиот. Он тоже не придёт, — в конце концов говорит Тони, и Штрукер хмыкает.  
  
— Возможно, но у него будет хороший… стимул, — он указывает на Ванду, а Тони замечает установленную под идеальным углом камеру. — Мистер Старк, вы знали, что наша мисс Максимофф обладает силой воздействовать на чужой разум?  
  
— Ого, как интересно. Никогда о таком не слышал, — саркастично отзывается Тони.  
  
— Хотя она ещё не вполне контролирует свои силы, чтобы в некотором смысле действовать так же… быстро, как кресло, но недостаток скорости и умений она компенсирует чистой силой и потенциалом. — Тони ничего не может с собой поделать, он всем телом напрягается, понимая, что ему предстоит. — Мы не можем рисковать вашим разумом, используя кресло для Солдат. Нам нужен ваш ясный ум. Уверен, вы понимаете.  
  
— Катитесь к чёрту, — огрызается Тони, и фальшиво-дружелюбная улыбка фон Штрукера исчезает.  
  
— Ах да, американская вульгарность. Совсем не впечатляет. — Он поворачивается к Ванде. — Делай, что нужно, моя дорогая, и повеселись. Просто будь уверена, что сможешь починить всё, что сломаешь.  
  
Ванда кивает и смотрит на Тони. Его тошнит от садистского удовольствия в её глазах, когда она игриво проводит ладонями по его шее и лицу, а затем оставляет их на его висках.  
  
Штрукер на мгновение вновь появляется в поле зрения: он просовывает что-то между губ Тони и зажимает между его зубами.  
  
— Чтобы вы не откусили себе язык, верно? Можете не благодарить.  
  
Тони показал бы ему средний палец, если бы мог, но Ванда снова приковывает к себе всё его внимание.  
  
— Давай повеселимся, — мурлычет она, а затем весь мир погружается в агонию под воздействием алых лучей магии.  
  
***  
  
В другое время это было бы даже забавно, но не сейчас. Баки скучающе смотрит на направленное на него оружие.  
  
— Мне нужен Фьюри, — говорит он, стоя посреди фойе в офисе ЩИТа. — Сейчас же.  
  
Забавно, как действует на других людей экипировка Зимнего Солдата: несколько агентов сбежали, стоило им его увидеть. По-прежнему воют сигнальные сирены, и Баки с трудом выдерживает две минуты ожидания — ещё две минуты. Ещё две минуты, которые Тони проводит с теми монстрами, — прежде чем Мстители и Фьюри спускаются и заявляют о себе.  
  
— Это крайне безответственно, — говорит Фьюри, а Чёрная Вдова выглядит так, словно ничего не желает сильнее, чем всадить в него пулю.  
  
Теперь Баки помнит: пусть её переоценивают, но решительности ей не занимать. Одна из тех, кто выжил в красной комнате. Одна из его союзников и врагов.  
  
— Зачем ты пришёл сюда? — Стив крепче перехватывает щит, и Баки поворачивается к нему, а затем очень медленно — чтобы никто не подумал, что он собирается стрелять, — снимает маску. Маска падает, а на лице Стива читаются удивление и замешательство. — Баки?  
  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — говорит Баки, и Стив тут же кивает, подходя ближе.  
  
— Фьюри, опустите оружие, — кричит Стив и кладёт руку Баки на плечо. — Бак?  
  
Баки позволяет обнять себя, ему хотелось бы замереть так хотя бы на минуту, чтобы наверстать упущенное, но у Тони нет даже этой минуты.  
  
— Нам нужно идти. Сейчас же.  
  
— Куда? — спрашивает Стив одновременно с Фьюри, который спрашивает: «Зачем?»  
  
— В Заковию, — говорит он Стиву, а потом поворачивается к Фьюри и смотрит ему прямо в глаз. — Они схватили его.  
  
Фьюри мгновенно понимает, о ком идёт речь и тут же поворачивается, показывая всем идти следом, и этим доказывает, что Тони был полностью прав, полагая, что директору известно, где Баки был всё это время. Баки не тратит времени даром и тут же идёт за Фьюри, а озадаченный Стив тащится за ним.  
  
— Как долго? — спрашивает Фьюри, и Баки качает головой.  
  
— Слишком долго. Пять часов как минимум. Максимум — одиннадцать, — отвечает Баки, и Фьюри беззвучно ругается.  
  
— Заковия?  
  
— Гидра.  
  
— Как ты узнал?  
  
Баки протягивает небольшую флешку, на которой сохранено видео с корчащимся и кричащим от боли Тони. Фьюри забирает флешку и отдаёт её брюнетке с планшетом в руках. Пока они поднимаются в лифте, Фьюри просматривает запись, и от вида кричащего под пытками Тони Баки вновь сжимает кулаки и мысленно обещает смертную кару всем, кто посмел его коснуться. Стив в ужасе от того, что видит, а на лицах Вдовы и парня с луком нет никаких эмоций. Здоровяк-блондин расстроен, а в глазах человека, в котором Баки узнаёт Локи, мелькает что-то странное, но затем он берёт свои эмоции под контроль.  
  
— Мы вернём его, — говорит Стив, и Баки кивает. В конце концов он тут именно за этим. Очевидно же, что это ловушка, и Баки не собирается рисковать жизнью Тони. Ему нужна помощь, чтобы спасти Тони из лап Гидры, и ему не стыдно в этом признаться.  
  
— Роудс? — спрашивает Фьюри, и Баки снова кивает. Тот уже в пути и будет в Заковии одновременно с ними. У Роудса с собой костюм Воителя, а у Баки — запасная броня.  
  
Вдова и Соколиный Глаз наблюдают за приготовлениями, и Баки не удивлён, что Стив кидает на него взгляды, будто хочет оттащить его в сторону и поговорить, но сейчас здесь Зимний Солдат — человек, которого ему помог принять Тони. И сейчас он собирается вернуть Тони, так что у него нет времени на что-то бесполезное, вроде дружеского воссоединения.  
  
— Так это ты тот секрет, который хранил Старк, — скучающе заявляет Локи, заставляя Баки взглянуть на него.  
  
— А ты Локи, — тем же тоном отзывается Баки, и Фьюри прерывает их попытки оценить друг друга.  
  
— Двигаемся быстро, пленных не берём. Всё ясно? — Все кивают. — Приоритетная задача — найти и вытащить Старка. Вторая — перестрелять этих мудаков. Вопросы? — Ответом ему служит молчание, и Фьюри кивает. — Отлично, тогда начали. Всем группам — выдвигаемся.  
  
***  
  
— Что ты скрываешь от меня, Старк? — шепчет ему на ухо Ванда, её голос едва достигает сознания через завесу боли. — Почему ты не позволяешь мне увидеть это?  
  
Тони задыхается, когда Ванда отпускает его. Он чувствует себя так, словно целую вечность провёл под водой, а теперь ему позволили вынырнуть. Штрукер подходит ближе, светит в глаза и вытаскивает изо рта ту штуку.  
  
— Как дела, мистер Старк? Надеюсь, всё в порядке?  
  
— Иди…к… чёрту.  
  
— Ох, рад слышать. Думаю, ты можешь поработать ещё немного, моя дорогая, — говорит Штрукер, вновь засовывая что-то ему в рот. Как только Ванду спускают с поводка, она налетает на него, точно стервятник, и всё снова окрашивается красным.  
  
***  
  
Стив дожидается, когда они взлетают, и только затем подходит. Остаётся самое худшее — ожидание и невозможность сделать хоть что-нибудь, пока они не доберутся до базы.  
  
— Баки, — начинает Стив, и Баки переводит на него взгляд. — Как?  
  
— Долго рассказывать, — отвечает Баки, добавляя в голос мягкости ради Стива, хоть и не чувствует ничего подобного. — Сыворотка Гидры, я пережил падение.  
  
Стив выглядит опустошённым.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Бак… Я не знал… Если бы я только подумал о том, что ты мог выжить.  
  
— Я знаю, — легко говорит Баки, и это действительно так. Стив на самом деле мог землю перевернуть ради него. — Я не виню тебя. Я виню тех ублюдков, которые поймали Тони.  
  
Стив, очевидно, сбит с толку.  
  
— Тони… Откуда ты знаешь Старка?  
  
— Он спас меня, — честно отвечает Баки. — Помог мне. Поставил меня на ноги.  
  
— Почему он не сказал мне? — Стив тут же набрасывается на Тони, но Баки качает головой.  
  
— Не вини его, он делал только то, что было бы лучше для меня, — Баки пристально смотрит на Стива. — Я должен знать, что ты сконцентрирован на миссии.  
  
Стив медленно кивает.  
  
— Конечно, — он выглядит так, словно хочет сделать что-то, что совсем не поможет миссии.  
  
— Не надо, — останавливает его Баки. — Сейчас не время для ностальгии и сантиментов, они лишь помешают. Оставь их на потом.  
  
— Будет ли это «потом»?  
  
— Помоги мне забрать его, и мы поговорим.   
  
Стив стискивает зубы, и на его лице появляется то самое упрямое выражение.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
***  
  
Было бы так просто сдаться… но он не может. Он знает, что не может… Он знает, что не может… Он должен держаться… Баки придёт, Роуди придёт… Они придут… Они нужны ему прямо сейчас… Но он будет держаться… Он так сильно…  
  
— Как тебя зовут, Солдат? — снова спрашивает Штрукер, и его ухмылка, которую краем глаза замечает Тони, даёт ему силы, чтобы сопротивляться. — Кто твой хозяин?  
  
— Не… ты… Му… дак, — Тони держится за эту мысль. Он должен держаться.  
  
— Возможно, ещё нет. Но очень скоро, — обещает Штрукер, и Тони не может дождаться, когда сюда придёт его семья и выбьет из Штрукера всё дерьмо.  
  
***  
  
Самолёт снижается, когда они подлетают к базе, и тихий доктор подходит к открытому люку.  
  
— Мой выход, — говорит он, прежде чем выпрыгнуть из самолёта, и Баки просто смотрит на остальных, чтобы убедиться, что этот человек только что не покончил с собой. Тогда Баки впервые видит неистовствующего Халка. Стоит самолёту коснуться земли, Баки сходу бросается на штурм здания, в котором держат Тони. У Тони явно осталось не так много времени, если оно вообще есть, так что Баки должен торопиться.  
  
— Мистер Старк находится двумя этажами ниже, — сообщает всем Джарвис. Баки кивает и стреляет в агентов Гидры налево и направо, пробивая себе путь вниз. Он знает, что за ним следом бегут Стив и тот сумасшедший асгардец, который так сильно доставал Тони.  
  
Они тратят слишком много времени, чтобы преодолеть заслоны Гидры на каждом этаже, но в конце концов всё же добираются до комнаты, где находится Тони. Молоденькая девушка смотрит на них, вскидывает ладони, и Баки со Стивом тут же отлетают к стене. Пистолет Баки отказывается отброшен в сторону, и он жалеет, что ему не удалось всадить в неё пулю.  
  
— Серьёзно? — скучающе произносит Локи, концентрируя свою магию и отбрасывая девушку прочь от Тони, который до сих пор не пошевелился и не издал ни единого звука. — Думаешь, ты такая могущественная? Такая недосягаемая? Как глупо, — продолжает Локи, окутывая девушку зелёным коконом из своей магии, но Баки уже не обращает на них никакого внимания.  
  
Он подбегает к Тони и быстро освобождает его рот.  
  
— Тони? Тони, пожалуйста, ответь мне, — нежно просит Баки, и через мгновение Тони открывает глаза.  
  
— Ба…ки, — удаётся произнести Тони, хотя очевидно, что он никак не может сфокусировать взгляд.  
  
— Я здесь. Я с тобой. — Баки достаёт нож и быстро перерезает удерживающие Тони ремни. — Я с тобой. — Тони ничего не отвечает, но его трясёт, и Баки хочет как можно скорее вытащить его отсюда. — Джарвис, скажи Роудсу, что я нашёл его.  
  
— Уже сделано, сержант.  
  
Баки осторожно берёт Тони на руки, и это напоминает ему ту недавнюю ночь, когда Тони улыбался и был таким расслабленным. Таким он и должен быть, а не напуганной и раненой версией самого себя — отчего Баки хочется убить каждого, кто ему попадётся, выпустив на волю Зимнего Солдата.  
  
Но у него нет на это времени, зато есть ценный груз, который необходимо доставить в безопасное место.  
  
— Стив, за мной, — командует Баки. Стив тут же подчиняется, как в старые добрые времена, и это странным образом успокаивает Баки. Он отчего-то чувствует себя неуязвимым, когда Стив страхует его сзади и они пробиваются обратно к джету. — С тобой всё будет в порядке. Я с тобой, — шепчет Баки на ухо Тони, когда они возвращаются.  
  
***  
  
— С возвращением, — говорит Брюс, когда Тони открывает глаза и оглядывается по сторонам. Он в госпитале ЩИТа, и по другую сторону стекла видит всех Мстителей, а ещё, Баки, Роуди, Пеппер и Хэппи. — Вы заставили нас немного поволноваться.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Тони, а Брюс снимает очки.  
  
— Не знаю, что с вами сделала та девушка, но у этого были… побочные эффекты, — осторожно говорит Брюс. — Но с помощью Джарвиса и Пятницы, которые контролировали работу М.О.Р.Г., и Локи со Скипетром… нам удалось вернуть вас назад.  
  
— Ванда? — спрашивает Тони, и Брюс озадаченно смотрит на него. — Та девушка?  
  
— О, там был ещё один мутант. Ему удалось вытащить её… Так что она жива и будет готова напасть снова. — Тони не знает, почему успокаивается, когда узнаёт, что Ванда жива, но, в конце концов, он не очень этому удивлён. Всё же последние несколько лет он заботился о ней и пытался ей помочь, конечно, он не может остаться безучастным, встретив её снова. — Готовы к посетителям? — спрашивает Брюс, и Тони медленно кивает. Брюс оценивающе смотрит на него и позволяет остальным подойти.  
  
— Тони! — тут же кричит Пеппер, и её голос успокаивает Тони. — Господи, Тони!  
  
Спустя мгновение она уже крепко обнимает Тони, практически ложась на больничную койку.  
  
— Привет, Пеп, — говорит он с тихим смешком. Она отстраняется, а Тони тут же сминает Хэппи, который утыкается ему в плечо, пряча слёзы. — Привет, Хэп. Прости… Не хотел тебя беспокоить.  
  
— Ты больше никогда никуда не поедешь один, — угрожает ему Хэппи, и Тони усмехается.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Роуди, когда подходит его очередь обнимать Тони. Это так похоже на их объятия после Афганистана, что Тони с трудом сдерживает слёзы.  
  
— Если ты заставишь меня разреветься перед всеми, то на всех твоих рингтонах окажется Джастин Бибер. — Роуди смеётся и обнимает его ещё крепче. Когда он отходит, Тони видит Баки и улыбается ему. — Привет.  
  
— Привет.   
  
Баки подходит ближе, и Тони протягивает руку, чтобы тут же сжать его ладонь. Им не нужны слова, и за это Тони признателен, когда смотрит на всех остальных.  
  
— Мы хотя бы потрепали их?  
  
— Мы нанесли сильный удар по их силам, — счастливо говорит Тор. — И мы рады, что ты вернулся к нам и быстро выздоравливаешь.  
  
— Спасибо, приятель, — улыбается ему Тони.  
  
— Я прошу прощения, Старк, — говорит Локи, подходя ближе.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то, что не могу преподнести тебе голову того, кто напал на тебя.  
  
Тони качает головой.  
  
— Не нужно… Я хочу сказать, она ещё так молода, и кто знает, чего ей там наговорили.   
  
Локи выглядит удивлённым.  
  
— Ты стремишься помочь тому, кто ранил тебя?  
  
— Ага, — просто отвечает Тони. — Если это возможно… Я бы предпочёл спасти их, а не убить. — Баки улыбается ему и выглядит при этом одновременно раздражённым и позабавленным, Тони пожимает плечами. — Что?  
  
— Ничего. Ничего, — отвечает Баки и сжимает его руку.  
  
Тони роняет голову на подушку и замирает на какое-то время, просто радуясь, что он жив и что он — это он.  
  
На горизонте уже маячит новая битва, и представляя это разношёрстное сборище кретинов… Тони думает, что, возможно, у них не такие уж и плохие шансы.


End file.
